Team's Blade
by Najee
Summary: Fed up with a never ending war; The RED Team escapes the war and goes into another dimension. They discover that they are in a medieval styled world with magic and strange fairy tale creatures like Dwarfs and Elves. Will their army skills and guns be enough to defeat powerful, busty, and attractive women with swordsmanship, magic, and special abilities? RED TeamxBeautiful Fighters.
1. Purpose

**Author's Note: This idea was buzzing in my head and it just HAD to be created!**

**Summary: The Engineer's Teleporter malfunctions and sends some of the RED Team to the Queen's Blade dimension. The Scout, Soldier, Heavy, and Medic are in a medieval styled world with magic and strange fairy tale creatures. They have a hard time adjusting to this world because of magic and fairy tale creatures. They are caught in the middle of a Queen's Blade tournament, will their army skills and guns be enough to defeat powerful, busty, and attractive women with swordsmanship, magic, and special abilities? Or will they fail because they are outmatched and lust clouds their judgment due to not seeing an attractive female for a LONG time.**

**Rated M for sex, violence, and cussing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Purpose **

The **RED** Team was pumped up for the next battle. They were inside the barracks chatting, readying their weapons and drinking and having fun.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to bonk them!" Scout yelled with excitement.

"Remember boys; cover me so ah can place down Dispensers. Gotta watch out for those got darn Spies that sap everything!" The Engineer said.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure to sap their Sentries and Dispensers." The Spy said while he exhaled smoke.

"Listen up, men! I want you to shoot them where it hurts! That's an order!" Soldier said.

**Mission begins in 60 seconds**

The female said in the intercom. This made Scout say something that no man has ever thought about or questioned.

"Hey…uhh…is the announcer a girl or something? If she is…then why don't we see her at all through hundreds of fights that we been in?" Scout asked the team. The team tensed up and was taken aback from the question.

"Good question, son!" Soldier said, the only one not fazed by the question.

"It's because-"The Soldier stopped and confusion consumed his face.

"It's because-"He tried again, but with no success on giving a good answer or guess.

"Huh…even I do not know of that. The information must be classified!" He yelled.

**Soldier** is a highly patriotic American army man that is serious and is the tough guy of the group. He is the leader of the team and causes high amounts of damage with his Rocket launcher and other weapons. However, he acts hard headed and has a brash attitude and there are moments when he does something stupid. He is the 2nd buffest mercenary on the team.

**Scout** is a fast talking teenage boy with a cocky and silly attitude. He is the funny guy of the team and is armed with his signature Scatter gun and aluminum base ball bat. Even though he's skinny and isn't that strong, he makes up for it with his incredible speed, able to run really fast and do double jumps in the air. The reason why he runs fast is because he participated in street running in _Boston_ before joining the team, he absolutely loves base ball (Which is why his melee weapon is a base ball bat)

**Heavy** is a fat and large Russian man who handles the _heavy_ weapons for the Team. He has a thick Russian accent that colors his words; his most favorite weapon to use is a Mini-Gun that he named _Sasha_. Heavy is a little dim-witted and slow. Nonetheless, he is the polar opposite of Scout…where Scout is skinny, weak, but fast and he's large, slow, but strong.

**Medic** is a German Doctor that hails from _Stuttgart _in Germany, he has a German accent. He lost his medical license due to Doctor at a hospital that he worked at vanished. He was accused of killing or practicing bad and illegal kinds of medicine on the Doctor, he managed to escape from the Police and the Doctor he practiced on was never heard from again. Medic joined the team and became a Mad Scientist and was delighted to create and "_practice_" medicine to help the team. He created the _Medi-Gun_ that can heal people in mere seconds and can _Uber Charge_ the person and it makes the person immune to all attacks for 10 seconds, Medic has a pleasant and intelligent attitude, but he's a little insane.

"Come to think of it…I never saw any females around here at all." Medic said.

"That has puzzled me too…one day, I sneaked up to the intercom room and looked around, there was no sign of any lady and the intercom just had a female voice." Spy said.

"You know what boys…can ya remember the last time ya seen a woman?" Engineer asked the team. The team thought for a few seconds.

"It's been a LONG time. We've been fighting, dying, and shooting everyday to cap a point or get the Cart to the BLU Team's point." Medic said.

"True, it's been long time since I've seen a woman." Heavy said.

"Wait, hold up! What are our NAMES? We just call each other by the work we are assigned to do, I…actually FORGOT my name! What the hell!?" Scout yelled.

The men's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah…what is my name? I'm just called Heavy." Heavy said.

The men have been in so many fights everyday for years and called each other by the name that they are assigned to do actually forgot their real life name. All the men did was kill; shoot, die, and win for the past years and they didn't even notice that they didn't age at all or even met anyone else other then the members of the BLU Team and Saxton Hale. It was like they were trapped inside a never ending war game…

**5…4…3…2…1…**

Before the RED Team knew it, the battle has begun. They snapped back to reality and ran out of the barracks, Engineer took out a Teleporter.

"Teleporter comin right up!" He said. Scout and Soldier were running together through the mining tunnels.

"You know what pal?" Scout asked him.

"What is it, son?" Soldier asked.

"Why are we doing this crap over and over again? We won hundreds of times and what happens? We celebrate, then the next day comes, we do it all over again! I can't believe I didn't discover this!" Scout yelled.

The Soldier didn't say anything, he too was confused on why they were in a never ending war and didn't age or permanently died after being shot or blown up. Plus, the fact that they couldn't leave the battlefield and the only time they moved out of the battlefield was to ANOTHER battlefield.

"I mean we can't even leave! We've been in this war for years and look at me! I should be an old man by now! But, I'm still a teenager! Which…isn't really that bad because it's like I drunk out of the fountain of youth, but still? I mean what if I DID drink out of the fountain of youth? I think I did..." Scout rambled.

"Pay attention, son!" The Soldier yelled as he pushed Scout and a bullet soared right next to his head.

"Aww, piss…I missed." BLU Sniper frowned.

"Sniper spotted us…crawl on the ground, that's an order!" Soldier said. Scout nodded and crawled on the ground.

"I mean don't you get what I'm sayin metal head? It feels like we're on a Treadmill…we ain't goin anywhere, but in a damn circle." Scout said.

The Soldier hid behind a wall and sighed. Soldier looked at Scout, he was calm and serious.

"To be honest, maggot…you are correct. Win, after win, after win and we still didn't emerge victorious from this war and we defeated the BLU Team hundreds of times, but the war didn't end and we only fought again the next day. It's like we're stuck in a loop." Soldier said.

Scout was shocked…Soldier has been a mindless, robotic, killing machine that just blew everything up with his Rocket Launcher and talked about war, guns, and winning ever since they met. Scout expected him to be against the fact that questions the purpose of being in this never ending war and follow protocol like a true mindless army soldier.

Soldier was also shocked about Scout. He was the youngest one on the team and the most self-loving, annoying, and cocky teenager that just loved to hit everyone with his bat. But, Scout has made the team realize what the purpose of being in this war is. Why can't they die? Why can't they win the war and go home? And, most importantly…why can't they leave the battlefield?

It was like they were in an invisible force field that covered the battle field and prevented them from leaving…

"You…understand me?" Scout asked confused.

"Yes I do son, I love war and fighting…but, war is supposed to END someday, not be in a loop. I lost count on how many times I died and the wins for each battlefield. I don't even know what month or year it is today…that's how removed we are from the world." Soldier said.

Scout sighed and held his Scatter gun to his chest.

"So, how are we going to blow this dump?" Scout asked. The Soldier thought for a moment.

"I don't know, son." He said.

"Move it! Move it!" Soldier yelled as the BLU Demoman put stickies next to them.

"Oh, crap!" Scout moved and jumped up and peppered the Demoman with his Scatter gun. Soldier killed the Demoman with his rocket and his body blew up into thousands of pieces.

"We'll figure someth-AHHHH!" Soldier yelled as he was back stabbed by a BLU Spy and he fell on the ground dead.

"BONK!" Scout yelled as he struck the Spy in his nuts with his bat.

"GAH!" He yelled and fell to the ground.

"That was for metal head you sneaky basterd!" Scout said and bonked him one more time on the back then shot the Spy in the head with his Scatter gun, killing him.

"MAGGOT!" A BLU Soldier sneaked behind Scout and hit him with a rocket before he could react. Scout's body parts flew all over the place…

* * *

Soldier and Scout re-spawned at the barrack.

"Ya, see!? Why do we keep coming back to life after we die? Are we immortal or something!?" Scout asked confused.

"Again, son…I don't know and I'm sick of those little snakes stabbing me in the back like a coward. Come fight me like a REAL man!" Soldier said angrily. Scout looked at the Teleporter and a smile spread across his face.

"Yo, metal head." Scout said.

"What is it, son?" Soldier asked.

"Maybe we can _change_ the location of the Teleporter and leave this place." Scout said.

"That is not in our line of work, maggot!" Soldier said.

"Come on, man! Be different and don't have the brain of a freakin drone ant!" Scout said.

"But…how do we do it? That's the Engineer's job." Soldier asked.

"Uhh…why don't I try teleporting and you put Medic's stuff on it." Scout said.

Soldier gasped, the only member in the entire team that couldn't use the Teleporter was Scout. He didn't need to teleport due to his speed, but another reason is that the team doesn't know how the Teleporter will handle a person with incredible speed.

"Uhh…well…it could give us high results…" Soldier pondered.

**The Enemy has received additional time**

The BLU Team pulled their Cart over a point, gaining 2 mins and 4 seconds.

"It's worth a shot, but we have to do this quickly, son." Soldier said and went to the Supply Locker and started to raid all the Team's weapons.

"What are you doing?" Scout asked.

"Packing up ammo, health packs, and weapons from our other team mates, I always wondered why I only use a Rocket Launcher, shovel, and shot gun…but, not any other weapon." Soldier said.

"Me too…I'm glad we're breaking out of this rutt, man." Scout smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up son; we need to see if it can work." Soldier said.

Medic spawned next to Soldier.

"Let me guess…Spy got ya, Doc?" Scout asked.

"Yeah…" Medic sighed. Soldier thought of a brilliant plan and huddled with Scout.

"Son, I have a great idea!" He said.

"What is it?" Scout asked.

"Let's bring Medic and Heavy with us. They will help us a lot." Soldier said.

"What about the others?" Scout asked.

"We will bring them later if we find a better location." Soldier said.

"Stop, Medic!" Soldier yelled before he could run out.

"What do you want?" Medic asked. Soldier and Scout explained everything to Medic.

"I see…it sounds so crazy and stupid that it might actually work!" Medic grinned, Heavy spawned next to Scout.

"Stupid BLU Pyros!" Heavy yelled.

"Big guy, we are going to leave this place." Scout said.

"We are? That's great! You know…mowing down BLU members with Sasha made me think of a place outside this world." Heavy said.

"Everyone! Collect as much ammo, weapons, health, and other supplies as you can carry! That's an order and do it quickly!" Soldier yelled.

Medic, Scout, and Heavy wasted no time and picked up as much supplies that they can carry. They not only picked up other team's weapons, but the weapons and supplies that they earned during their fight in the battle field for years.

Their back packs were stuffed and they were armed to the teeth.

"Alright, son! Get on the Teleporter!" Soldier yelled. Scout nodded and hopped on the Teleporter.

"Medic, do it!" He yelled.

"With pleasure." He said and aimed his Medi-gun at the Teleporter and flipped the switch. A faint dark purple light of radiation shot out of the gun and struck the Teleporter, everyone looked at the Medic in shock.

"Doctor! When could your Medi-gun do that?" Heavy asked.

"I was experimenting with radiation in my office because I wanted to use my Medi-gun as a weapon too. Unfortunately, my research isn't complete and I forgot to mention that this kind of dark purple energy is extremely deadly and radioactive. I have not yet come up with something to control it." Medic smiled like as if it was just a talk in the park.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled. The Teleporter's light became dark purple instead of red and it spun faster.

"AHH!" Scout yelled as he was teleported. The Teleporter spun faster and wind started to become pulled into it, Heavy found himself moving towards the twisting portal. The Mercenaries yelled in fright as they were pulled inside. The Teleporter exploded after a few seconds…

Scout felt the cool wind and warm sunlight heat up his skin. He opened his eyes to see that he and his team was lying in the middle of a path on a mountain. He looked around to see that there were mountains everywhere.

"Uhh…guys…we're FREE!" Scout jumped up happily.

"Oh my god…" Heavy's eyes widened at the beauty of the mountains.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Soldier smiled.

"Amazing…" Medic said in awe.

The men were now in a new world, but they will soon discover that this world is cruel to men and they're going to find out the hard way…


	2. The Uber Mercenaries

**Author's Note: **

_I decided to have Scout, Heavy, Medic, and Soldier use the other weapons instead of just using their usual weapons. Like Medic can use a Sniper Rifle, Soldier can use Demoman's Grenade Launcher, and so on._

_Also, I gave Scout, Heavy, Medic, Soldier, and Engineer some radiation so they could stand some chance against the monsters and the warrior women. Don't worry; I won't make them over powered. I decided to bring in the RED Engineer, trust me…there gonna need the upgrade._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Uber Mercenaries**

**_The Queen's Blade…a ritual tournament fought in the name of the Gods. To determine who would make the most powerful and beautiful Queen, which warrior is most deserving for this honor? Only the finest will prevail…_**

Soldier took off his helmet and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I feel like a new man, boys." Soldier smiled as he stared at the horizon.

"It worked…the teleport was successful!" Medic said with excitement.

"Pretty mountains…" Heavy smiled. Soldier quickly turned around.

"AHHHH!" Engineer yelled as he fell out a dark purple portal and landed next to Soldier. A lot of his supplies were scattered all over the place.

**Engineer **is a southern man that comes from Texas with a strong southern accent. He is all about building machines and weapons to solve problems. He is the 2nd biggest help to the team because he can place Sentry Guns to attack and defend and also place down Dispensers to heal his team mates and give them ammo for their weapons.

"Got dangit!" Engineer yelled.

"Engineer? How did you get here?" Medic asked.

"I don't know…all I remember is protectin my stuff, but my Teleporter started glowing dark purple and sucked me in!" Engineer stood up.

"Where are we anyway? The air smells as fresh as Texas!" Engineer said.

"We don't know." Heavy said.

"Our supplies!" He yelled. All of the Mercenaries back packs were ripped off and lay on the ground. The men rummaged through their back packs.

"Ok, boys! Before we head out, let's get our weapons together!" Soldier said. The rest nodded and took out weapons from their back pack.

"What are you doing with Spy's invisible do-higgy, son?" Soldier asked Scout.

"I brought his stuff with me because I want to know what it feels like back stabbin people like a Ninja." Scout said.

"Interesting…now your thinking outside the box! Let's experiment with the different weapons of our comrades that we didn't use." Soldier said.

"Speaking of that, why couldn't we use other weapons in the battle fields? Scout was stuck with his Scatter gun, I'm with my Medi-gun, and Heavy has Sasha." Medic said.

"Come to think of it…I couldn't use any other weapon during the war. It was like we were trapped in an arena and were forced to work with the weapons that were given to us." Soldier said.

"Yankee is right, I use my Sentry guns to get the job done, but I always wondered what it would be like if I use other weapons." Engineer said.

"Yeah, but we are FREE! No damn chain around our neck and we can do whatever we want!" Scout yelled.

"Amen to that, son." Soldier gave Scout a high five.

"Scout is right…let's take this time to test out weapons that we couldn't use." Medic said. And, that's what the men did…they tried out different weapons that they couldn't use. Scout put on Spy's Invis Watch on his left wrist and the Cloak and Daggeron his right wrist.

"Yo, check this out! I'm a Spy!" Scout said. Scout looked at the watch confused.

"Uhh…what button do I press to turn invisible?" Scout asked.

"Don't go using that Sapper on my machines, boy." Engineer warned.

"Here, I'll show you how to do it." Medic said.

"You know how to work Spy's stuff, Doc?" Scout asked.

"Not entirely, but I do know the basics and some dos and don'ts." Medic said and adjusted his glasses. The German Doctor looked at the Invis Watch.

"Here, press this button." Medic said. Scout pressed the button and he turned invisible.

"Holy crap! I'm freakin invisible!" He yelled with excitement. Scout re-appeared after 30 seconds, everyone looked at Scout confused.

"What are you chuckle heads lookin at?" Scout asked.

"Strange…it's usually 10 seconds that a Spy can stay cloaked with the Invis Watch. But, you stayed cloaked much longer…" Medic said.

"Ahh, it looks like Spy's stuff works better on me cuz I'mma beast!" Scout smiled.

"No, it appears that some of the radiation from my Medi-gun has infected some of our weapons. Scout, I want you to run down there and back." Medic said.

"Radiation? Doc, since when are you a scientist? I thought you were supposed to be a Doctor." Engineer said.

"Long story." Medic said.

"Alright, Doc." Scout said and ran down the path, everyone's eyes widened in surprise to see him run faster than normal. Scout ran back to his team.

"Whoa! I can run faster!" Scout yelled.

"Son, you run faster than a jack rabbit that drank a lot of coffee." Engineer chuckled.

"Hmmm…the radiation has infected us too." Medic said.

"Doctor, please tell me that we aren't going to die from cancer?" Heavy asked.

"Not possible, you all probably didn't discover this, but when I heal you with my Medi-gun, a lot of radiation is being pumped in your body. And, when the dark purple radiation infected us, it must have given us special effects." Medic said.

"Doctor is right, I feel stronger." Heavy smiled.

"I feel like I can wrestle a Horse to the ground!" Soldier said.

"Not really a good thing experimenting with funky stuff like that Doc, but I just hope it doesn't give me cancer." Engineer said.

"I know, now, before we go…I must run tests on all of us and the weapons and supplies." Medic said. Scout grumbled.

"Oh, come on Doc! Can you do it later?" Scout complained.

"Come to think of it…where are we anyway? Are we still in good ol America?" Soldier asked.

"We will find that out later, I brought my medical supplies with me." Medic said and dug through his supplies while Scout grumbled and swung his bat angrily…

"Trust me, son, I want to explore to." Soldier smiled and patted Scout's back.

"This will be a good time to create a make shift car, luckily a lot of my supplies were sucked in with me and I can use my Dispensers to give me more, now where's my wrench?" Engineer said.

* * *

**4 Hours later**

Scout and Soldier were playing cards together while they smoked a brown cigar. Heavy was sitting on the ground and holding Sasha and Engineer finished building the makeshift car.

"It's done!" He said and smiled at hid work.

Engineer built a black _Pickup truck_ that had 2 seats, air conditioner, cup holders, and a radio. Engineer also put a _Level 1 Sentry Turret_ on the roof of the truck. Soldier and Scout looked at the truck.

"Holy crap, gear head!" Scout yelled.

"Now, that vehicle is for war!" Soldier yelled.

"That's right, boys, she is pretty. I'm so glad that I had Dispensers with me while I was brought here. I had to upgrade TWO Dispensers to Level 3 to create a beauty like her; she required a lot of metal and resources to make." Engineer said.

"You should name it, like the big guy over there named his Mini-gun, Sasha." Scout said.

"There, there Sasha. I know I'm happy too that we are away from the war." Heavy hugged his Mini-gun.

"Hmmm…I'll call her Betsy." Engineer said.

"What's with the Sentry?" Scout asked.

"We're in the middle of wilderness, string bean, best to have a gun up there to shoot any animals that might attack us." Engineer said.

"I am finally done!" Medic stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Luckily, the cool mountain wind cooled him down.

"Finally!" Scout stood up and tossed the cigar away.

"About time, Medic." Soldier exhaled smoke.

"From learning about your bodies and our weapons and supplies…I found out that we are all infected with the dangerous and deadly dark purple radiation, but do not fear! Instead of killing us or blighting our bodies, the radiation actually gave us benefits." Medic smiled.

"Why are we still alive? Shouldn't we be dead?" Engineer asked.

"The past years of being exposed from the radiation from my Medi-gun, perhaps made our bodies used to this kind of radiation. I am 100% percent sure that all of us would be dead if we weren't exposed to the radiation from my Medi-gun for years." Medic said.

"What kind of benefits?" Scout asked.

"Well…Scout, your speed has increased and Heavy and Soldier…your strength and durability increased and my intelligence increased." Medic said.

"What about me, Doc?" Engineer asked.

"Your intelligence increased too." Medic said.

"What about our weapons, Doc?" Scout asked.

"The radiation infected some of the weapons, not all of them." Medic said.

"Such as, Medic?" Soldier asked.

Medic cleared his throat.

"Alright…Soldier; your Rocket Launcher can now shoot nuclear rockets that cause such a powerful explosion that it is dangerous for you to shoot it if the enemy is nearby. I advise that you use it for shooting enemies from afar." Medic said.

"Listen, Medic, I don't DO a Sniper's job!" Soldier yelled.

"But, the normal rocket explosion only covers about a…1 yard radius, but the nuclear rocket covers a 15 yard radius." Medic explained. Soldier's jaw dropped, causing the cigar to fall out of his mouth.

"Damn! Do you know how high I'll go if I did a nuclear rocket jump, maggot!?" Soldier yelled.

"VERY high…but, the good news is that you can do nuclear rocket jumps because your **_Gunboats_** were infected with the radiation and you won't take any damage if you do a nuclear rocket jump, the bad news is that you have to know where you're going to land, because you will be propelled so high up in the air that you will fall to your death if you don't land somewhere high." Medic explained.

"Give me my gun, maggot!" Soldier yelled and grabbed his Rocket Launcher and walked over to the edge of the path and looked down to see that they were really high up and saw nothing but mountains.

"Careful, Soldier, you might start a landslide because we are on a very steep mountain and the rocks are chipped and cracked." Medic warned.

"Relax, sissy." Soldier said and shot a rocket. The rocket was covered in a dark purple glow as it flew down the side of the mountain. The nuclear rocket exploded when it hit a horde of rocks, creating a large dome shaped dark purple explosion and shaking the mountain, causing the men to almost fall on their butt.

"Boo-yah!" Soldier yelled.

"That…was…FREAKIN AWESOME!" Scout cheered. Soldier blinked.

"You were right, Doc, I can't use this weapon if I'm too close. I'm not going to die from my OWN blast radius." Soldier said.

"Now, that there is firepower." Engineer said.

"And, the Invis Watch's time for being invisible has increased to 30 seconds. The Cloak and Dagger's recharge rate for the prolonged invisibility has increased greatly, to the point that you can stay invisible if you move around for a long time without stopping. It's about 30 seconds that you can move around, before it wears off, but if you stand still…it will recharge back to 30 seconds." Medic explained.

"Holy crap! I am so using Spy's Cloak and whatever!" Scout yelled.

"I think you should Scout, with the speed you possess, you can cover a lot of distance while you're invisible for 20 seconds." Medic said.

"Not the Invis Watch, Doc! I'm talkin about the Cloak and Dagger thing! I mean think about it? 30 seconds for invisibility and it keeps recharging back to 30 seconds if I stand still long enough? I'll be able to stay invisibility as long as I want!" Scout smiled at the C&D on his wrist.

"Damn string bean, a Spy that can stay invisible for a long time AND move as quick as a hiccup? Boy, you would be my worst enemy if you were on BLU." Engineer said.

"Your right…but, who's going to use the Invis Watch?" Medic asked.

"I think YOU should use it, Doc." Soldier said.

"Why me?" Medic asked.

"From all my years of war with all of you, those BLU scum always go after you so you won't be able to heal us when we're injured. If you have that Invis device on, you'll be able to hide and then re-appear to heal us, then vanish. Its genius!" Soldier grinned.

"Hmmm…that's a great idea! While I'm invisible, the enemies won't see me, and then I can re-appear and heal all of you." Medic said.

"Yes! Put on that device! That's an order!" Soldier said. Medic took the Invis Watch from Scout and strapped it around his left wrist.

"What about the Dead Ringer?" Heavy asked.

"It should go to Scout…I may be a healer and can't fight as well as him, but he takes a lot of damage. And, not to mention that my health is bigger than him." Medic said.

"Yo, I actually agree with you. I may be quick and evasive, but I just hate it how I take a lot of damage." Scout frowned.

"Yeah, it looks like your takin Spy's line of work, boy." Engineer said. Medic turned to Engineer.

"Engineer, your Sentry Turrets and Dispensers have been improved by the radiation. The turrets that shoot those mini-rockets now cover an 8 yard radius instead of one and the Dispensers heal you faster." Medic said.

"Yee-haw! Now, that is what I call machines!" Engineer cheered. Medic adjusted his glasses.

"Alright, moving on to our bodies, like I said earlier, the radiation has provided us with some _benefits_ and during my study, I wrote down everything in my notebook." Medic said. He took out his notebook and flipped the pages.

"There we are, now all of you come take a look at this." Medic held out his notebook. Scout, Engineer, and Soldier walked up to Medic and took a look at the notebook…

**The radiation has given us benefits and special abilities, here are the abilities that each of us have. This one ability is the most strongest that we all have.**

**_Self-Uber Charge_**

_This strange ability allows us to give ourselves an Uber Charge without me having to use my Medi-gun. It's like we all have a Medi-gun inside of us that's constantly running and our **healing **rate in our bodies **increased** because of this. I think the reason why we have this ability is because the radiation from my Medi-gun clashed with the dangerous radiation and granted us this strange power._

_I found out that Self-Uber Charge lasts longer then the Uber Charge from my Medi-gun. A total of** 1 minute** and** 15 seconds** that you are Uber Charged and your body and abilities are **enhanced** while you are in Uber form and given **new abilities**, and I discovered that I can **prolong** the Uber Charge with my Medi-gun. This means I can make the subject stay longer in Uber mode as long as I keep hitting him with my Medi-gun._

_But…there are drawbacks to this great ability. The two different radiations are in conflict with each other during the Uber Charge and I discovered that when the Uber Charge ends, the subject takes **50% of the damage that was ignored while they were charged** and the subject will suffer **painful aches** in their muscles all over their body that will go away in 31 minutes._

_The subject's **energy** and **strength** are almost **drained** to the point that they can't even **run**, leaving them in a weakened state called **Uber Fatigue**, a word that I made up. The subject has to sleep or relax for a few hours to get rid of Uber Fatigue._

_Spamming Self-Uber Charge will **NOT** make Uber Fatigue go away, it will actually make it worse. The subject will be so exhausted that he can't even stand up; there is a chance that you might **explode** if you use Self-Uber Charge while you are under Uber Fatigue. _

_Self-Uber Charge can be activated by thinking of the Medi-gun, and it is also linked to **emotions **too, meaning that the subject can Self-Uber Charge if he is feeling **rage**, **hate**, or **lust**, it has a **30% chance** of activating Uber mode when feeling these emotions, even if the subject doesn't want to Self-Uber Charge. There is a possibility that the subject might become **evil** if his Self-Uber Charge was activated by a negative emotion and he will do **bad** things in till Uber Charge ends and he returns to normal, however…the subject will do **anything** to prolong the Charge…_

* * *

**Scout**

_-Greatly increased speed (Can run up to 180 MPH) and agility_

_-Self-Uber Charge_

_-Increased smell, touch, hearing, and sight_

_-Strength of a Heavy_

_-Stun ball will explode into a cloud of red smoke that covers a 40 yard radius, paralyzing anyone who inhales it for 2 minutes **(Enhanced by radiation)**_

_-Can move as fast as a bullet **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-Can jump really high, about 12 stories high **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-Strength of 5 Heavies **(Requires Uber Charge)** _

_-Can hit base balls that fly as fast as a bullet and can break through bricks and pierce through metal** (Requires Uber Charge)**_

* * *

**Soldier**

_-Strength of 3 Heavies_

_-Increased smell, touch, hearing, and sight_

_- Fortitude increased greatly_

_-Nuclear Rocket Launcher** (Enhanced by radiation)**_

_-Can use the Buff Banner to add 30 seconds to anyone who is using Uber Charge and increase the strength and stamina of nearby allies by 15% for 4 minutes who aren't under the effects of Uber Charge** (Buff Banner enhanced by radiation)**_

_-Self-Uber Charge_

_-Can jump really high, about 7 stories high **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-The speed of a Scout **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-The strength of 7 Heavies **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

* * *

**Heavy**

_-Strength of 5 Heavies _

_-Increased smell, touch, hearing, and sight_

_-Toughness increased greatly_

_-Self-Uber Charge_

_-Can shoot red blasts of radiation from fists **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-Can slam the ground to cause a tiny earth quake that covers a 90 yard radius** (Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-Strength of 10 Heavies **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

* * *

**Medic**

_-Higher intelligence_

_-Increased smell, touch, hearing, and sight_

_-Can make an object or person invisible by touching them_

_-Self-Uber Charge_

_-Telekinesis **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-Can shoot red light out of hands like the Medi-gun, but it heals 60% more and can even bring people back to life, but their body must be warm and it won't work on a cold dead body** (Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-Can stay invisible for 2 minutes instead of 30 seconds** (Requires Uber Charge and you must be wearing the Invis Watch) **_

* * *

**Engineer**

_-Higher intelligence _

_-Increased smell, touch, hearing, and sight_

_-Self-Uber Charge_

_-Gunslinger grants the strength of 3 Heavies when wearing it **(Infected by radiation)**_

_-Wrangler reduces the damage done to Sentry Turrets by 85% and increases the damage done of mini-rockets by 30% **(Infected by radiation)**_

_-Can transfer Uber Charge to machines such as Sentries and Dispensers by touching it, making it immune to all damage in till the Uber Charge ends. And, it increases the damage done of Sentry Turrets by 65% and increases the healing done of Dispensers by 35% **(Requires Uber Charge)**_

_-While holding a gun during Uber Charge, the damage of the gun is increased by 70%** (Requires Uber Charge)**_

* * *

The mercenaries were amazed by their powers.

"Holy freakin crap! I'm like a super hero!" Scout yelled.

"Oh my god…I'm stronger then Saxton Hale." Heavy's jaw dropped, he then smiled.

"Haaa ho ho! I can crush puny men with bare hands!" Heavy chuckled while he clenched his fists.

"Why in the hell couldn't we get powers like these back at the battlefields!? Do you know how much that Self-Uber Charge is gonna save me and my guns from those BLU members?" Engineer asked.

"It's amazing, huh?" Medic asked. Scout smiled and hopped on the truck.

"Come on, chuckle heads! We wasted too much time here! Let's go and metal head, give me a cigarette." Scout said with excitement.

Soldier chuckled.

"Haha, easy son, I may have taught you how to smoke, but I don't want it to cloud your health!" Soldier said.

"String bean is right, its sunset and we didn't even move a yard since we got here." Engineer said and hopped in the driver's seat.

"Boys, I only made 4 seats, one of yea needs to be in the back." Engineer said.

"I'll be in the back to monitor!" Soldier said.

"Me too! I'm gonna chill back here with metal head!" Scout high fived Soldier. Engineer chuckled.

"Doc, those too are like father and son." Engineer said and started the truck.

"Ho ho, Scout is baby." Heavy chuckled.

"Yes, they are." Medic smiled and Engineer drove down the mountain's path…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_There, I hope I made good drawbacks to their abilities! Now, the story must go on and think about it? Self-Uber Charge from lust? Does naughty things while Self-ubered? Especially when there's attractive, big boobed female warriors that always gets stripped down in till their naked from an attack?_

_Hilarity ensures..._


	3. Captured

**Author's Note:**

_My story will be following the plot of Queen's Blade, but it will be a little different because of RED Team's involvement. And, don't worry about the rest of the RED Team; Pyro, Spy, Demoman, and Sniper will come into the story at Season 2 of Queen's Blade. It's just Heavy, Scout, Soldier, Engineer, and Medic for now…_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Captured**

Engineer drove down the mountain path slowly; the path was small and it didn't look like a path to drive vehicles on. As the truck went down the mountain, the Mercenaries started to notice arches on the path.

"Those are some weird arches." Scout said and exhaled smoke.

"Never mind the arches, city boy, why have you been smoking a lot?" Soldier asked.

"I'm addicted to it." Scout said. Soldier chuckled.

"Haha, don't smoke too much, son! Like I said, we need you to be in tip top shape!" Soldier said. Scout chuckled and looked at the horizon as the truck carefully drove down the path. It was sunset and the sun looked beautiful behind the mountains, the wind started to become cold and he began to shiver.

"Yo, metal head, got a jacket or sweater?" Scout asked.

"I brought clothes too, son! Here, wear this!" Soldier dug into his bag and pulled out a black leather jacket with the RED Team Logo on the back of it and it had a red arm band on the right sleeve that also had the RED Team logo on it.

Scout's eyes widened in excitement.

"Where did you get a jacket like that man!?" Scout yelled.

"Saxton Hale made it, he said he was going to let us wear it if we can get 10 wins and no losses, but we keep losing our winning streak." Soldier said.

"Wait, he made one for the while team?" Scout asked.

"Affirmative, son, I got mine." Soldier said and took out his black leather jacket; it looked just like the red military trench coat he was wearing right now, except the jacket was black and made of leather.

"They look freakin awesome!" Scout put on his black jacket and zipped it up. His leather jacket was big, but he loved it because it made him look _buff_. Scout didn't really have strong muscles like the men on his team, his body is more for speed and agility and he was the weakest hitter on the team. _(However, his bonks on the head can be more critical than a punch from a Heavy)_

However, he now has the strength and durability of a Heavy, he can trick his opponents into thinking he's weak due to his scrawniness, and not to mention that Uber Charge can make him really fast and really strong, Scout, Heavy, and Soldier are probably the most strongest on the team with their powers.

Scout because his Uber Charge can make him as fast as a bullet and his strength increases greatly. Because of his insane speed, he can cover a great distance and plow through everything that gets in his way and cause IMMENSE damage in very little time, not to mention that he has the Dead Ringer from Spy that's been infected by radiation. He can use it to bypass any attack, whether it's physical or magical and the fact that his Soda cans like Crit-A-Cola and Atomic have been infected with radiation.

Soldier is powerful because of his Nuclear Rocket Launcher and the fact that his Fortitude can keep him fighting even if he's in a lot of pain. With the strength of 3 Heavies, he can crush skulls, punch through brick, and bend iron; plus, his strength and speed triples when he is in Uber mode. Nonetheless, Soldier is a tough guy and acts macho and does everything he can to be tough and mainly…he will not go down easily…

Heavy is also powerful due his toughness and strength. He may be slow, but a punch from him can break every bone in the area he hits at. Heavy is also a tough guy like Soldier and Scout, so he'll be very persistent too. It will take a lot to make him go down, especially when he is enraged.

"Damnit…my legs are cold, even with my knee socks." Scout said.

"Son, why did you roll up your pants? You look like your wearing short pants." Soldier said.

"To make me run faster." Scout replied. Soldier chuckled.

"Haha, you don't need to anymore. We are free now and we can relax in good ol America." Soldier said.

"Haha, your right!" Scout chuckled and rolled down his pants, his pants went all the way down to his ankles, covering his socks. Scout was now wearing his pants like they should have been worn properly.

"Are we even in America, metal head? I see nothing but mountains around here." Scout looked at his surroundings.

"I don't know, son…wait…" Soldier thought about something.

"I think I remember that there was a woman with us during the war…" Soldier said. Scout was hit by a freight train as his eyes widened in shock.

"Ma…" Scout said.

"That's right…your mama was the only woman around." Soldier said.

"W-We left her! We have to bring her here!" Scout yelled. Soldier leaned forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know, son, we will find a way to bring your mama here AND Spy, Sniper, Pyro, and Demoman here." Soldier assured.

"Yeah, we can't just leave them. They are our team, our best friends, and our…brothers." Scout said.

During the years of war, the RED Team has become so close to each other that they see each other as brothers and best friends instead of colleagues and co-workers.

"Correct, our team must stick together!" Soldier said.

"Metal head; let me ask you about that helmet. Why do you wear it? It's like the only armor on your body and doesn't it block most of your eye sight?" Scout asked.

"I look down most of the time, but I don't have to worry about it anymore. I can now take off my helmet." Soldier smiled.

"Hey, have you ever wondered why those BLU basterds look like us?" Scout asked.

"That bothered me too, I fought against enemies that looked like me, but wearing a BLU uniform." Soldier said.

"And why couldn't you use those Grenades that are strapped on your chest?" Scout asked.

"I do…but, I don't know why I Kamikaze when I use one." Soldier said.

"Its strange man…notice how constricted we we're when we fought? Yeah, I'm all about speed and agility, but…I want to know how it feels to use a Rocket Launcher." Scout said.

"I know, son." Soldier said. All of a sudden, the truck stopped. Scout and Soldier looked at the window.

"Yo, why did you stop?" Scout tapped the window. The window slid open and Heavy looked at him.

"Little girl…" He said. Scout and Soldier stood up and looked in front of them. A half naked woman was lying in the middle of the path. Her shirt was torn to pieces and her black stockings had big and small holes in them…and her panties were exposed…

The woman looked very pretty; she had long blonde hair and two pig tails that were hanging in front of her chest with a silver loop for each pig tail. She had a pale creamy skin and her lips were pink; she looked really young and was most likely in her young 20s.

Scout and Soldier just stared at the woman, but they snapped back to reality and hopped off the truck and ran to the woman. There was a small crater with a Mace in it that was right in front of her…was someone trying to kill her?

Luckily, Scout had his Scatter gun with him. They looked down at the woman to see a hand with a pink glow wrapped around her neck tightly. Soldier discovered a yellow liquid on the ground that was right under her legs…the woman peed on herself from fear…and tears streamed down her cheeks…her face was full of sadness, fear, and pain…

"MEDIC!" Soldier screamed loudly. Soldier sat on his knees and picked up the woman in his arms and held her tightly. Medic jumped out of the truck and ran up to Scout, Soldier, and the woman.

"Oh, dear…" Medic said and looked at the woman.

"Let's go Doc!" Soldier yelled at him.

"Right." Medic said and used the Medi-gun to heal the woman. Soldier was just about to rip the severed hand off her throat, but the hand turned into pink slime and slid right off before he could touch it.

"Nnnngh…" The woman moaned quietly. Heavy and the rest of the team came out of the truck to look at the woman.

"She's pretty…" Heavy said.

"Who are you guys?" The men heard a female voice. The men turned around to see a woman walking up a steep hill towards them.

She wears her bright red hair long. A red headband adorns her head, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them, she also as a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals.

The woman picked up her Mace and the men noticed that she had a small shield strapped to her forearm. She looked tough and proud and this excited Soldier, Heavy, and Engineer to no end…Scout still didn't say anything and his eyes were on the unconscious woman…especially on her exposed breast…

"The same question for you sweet heart, who are you and where are we?" Soldier asked. The woman smiled proudly.

"I'm Risty, Benevolent Bandit of the Wild!" She said.

"And, who are you?" Risty asked. She held up her Mace towards them.

The men discovered that they still can't remember their real names, so they decided to go with the name they were assigned.

"My name is Soldier, American Patriot!" Soldier did the American salute.

"My name is Heavy; I am heavy weapon's guy." Heavy said.

"My name is Medic, the doctor of healing." Medic said proudly.

"The names Engineer, machine expert." Engineer tipped his construction hat to Risty.

Risty smiled and looked at Scout who was still staring at the woman with a wide open mouth.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" Risty patted him on the back. Scout snapped back to reality upon feeling the hard pat on his back.

_"Geez…for a woman she sure is strong!"_

Scout thought.

"My name is Scout, the recon artist and I'mma force of nature!" Scout smiled. Risty chuckled.

"Not polite to stare at a woman's bare chest boy, especially when she almost died from a devil if I didn't save her." Risty said.

"What is this place, sweet heart? And, why are you wearing those strange clothes? And who attacked this poor woman?" Soldier asked her.

"What's a devil?" Medic added. Risty chuckled again.

"Hmmm, it seems like you boys aren't from around here. I'll explain everything to you later, but we have to leave." Risty said.

"Here, hop on our truck." Engineer said.

"Truck?" Risty looked at him confused.

"What's a truck?" Risty asked.

"You don't know what a truck is?" Engineer asked.

"No." Risty said.

"I'll tell you about it when ya'll can get in. Boys, we only have 4 seats, so let these ladies sit inside while you seat out back." Engineer said…

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

It was night time and the moon looked beautiful. The men and the two women were sitting next to a campfire by a river of water that flowed down the mountain. Since the woman was unconscious and half naked, Risty watched over her and turned her to face the other way because of the lust filled eyes of the men…

Years of war, fighting, dying, and shooting made the men forget about women. But, to finally see women especially one who was exposed drove the men wild. Soldier, Engineer, Heavy, and Medic were trying their best to focus and not stare at the naked defenseless woman; Scout however, wasn't doing so well.

Scout was a teenager and his hormones were through the roof and not to mention he had a big ego and self-confidence. Medic may have said that a subject can go Uber mode from lust or other emotions by 30%, but he didn't count the teen. Due to his pent up lust and unstable energy he has, Scout has a higher chance of going Uber then any other Mercenary on the team…which is actually 45% instead of 30% like the others.

Risty was telling them everything about the world that they are now in. But, the men found it ridiculous and laughed at some parts.

"I'm tellin the truth, buddy." Risty frowned at Engineer.

"I know, but it just sounds so funny!" Engineer chuckled.

"Hahaha! Elves? Dwarfs? Magic? That's like something out of a little girl's fairy tale book." Soldier laughed.

"Shut up or I'll make you sorry!" Risty grabbed her Mace. The woman stirred in her sleep and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Guys, shut up! You made her wake up." Scout said angrily. The woman sat up and looked around, as soon as her eyes fell on the men, she quickly covered herself with her arms and looked away while blushing.

"Ahh, you're finally awake." Risty smiled. The woman looked at Risty.

"Who are you and who are they?" The woman asked.

"I'm Risty, Benevolent Bandit of the Wild and those boys over there are the RED Team." Risty said.

"RED Team?" She asked confused.

"And, you must be Leina Vance of the Royal Vance Family." Risty said. The woman named Leina looked down while frowning.

"You're a wanted woman, Leina, and I'm going to bring you back to the Vance Family." Risty said.

"Wait a second…Royal Vance Family? There isn't Royalty in America or Monarchism." Soldier said.

"Hmmm, how did your people run everything in your world?" Risty asked.

"Democracy sweet heart, it's where WE THE PEOPLE decide the leader by voting for them. And, we have the power to get rid of corrupt leaders." Soldier said proudly. Risty smiled.

"Sounds nice, wish we had that here." Risty said sadly.

"Let me guess…an old geezer that abuses his power?" Scout asked.

"Correct, Scout." Risty said.

"Can't you remove him from power?" Soldier asked.

"We can't…" Risty looked down sadly and clenched her fists. She looked at Leina.

"Leina, tell me why your family put a reward for 300 gold coins for your return?" Risty asked.

"I don't know nor do I want too." Leina answered.

"A father putting a bounty on his own daughter is odd…" Risty said.

"Then release me." Leina said. Risty chuckled.

"Haha, I don't feel THAT sorry for you. I need the money and a Noble like you shouldn't abandon your family." Risty said. Risty then stood up.

"Ok, boys, I'm hitting the hay. I got to turn her in tomorrow; it was nice meeting you all." Risty smiled and grabbed Leina.

Leina didn't even try to fight her back. Risty bonded her hands with rope and connected the rope with her chest; this made her boobs stand out even more…further exciting the Mercenaries. Risty walked away with Leina.

Meanwhile, the men were blown away.

"Gold coins? NO DOLLARS!?" Heavy yelled.

"If what she says is true, then we must explore this world." Medic said.

"Yo, fellas, I think we should follow them to that Royal Vance Family castle or palace. I mean we have nothing else to do." Scout said.

"True string bean, but we got to be careful. Royalty ain't kind to foreigners and peasants and didn't you just hear that lovely lady say that the old man is corrupt?" Engineer said.

"That's just wrong; I vote that we should stalk them. Besides, we don't even know where the Vance's castle or palace is at." Medic said.

"Fellas….I'm gonna be honest with all of you. I so want to bonk the crap out of their bodies! Especially Leina!" Scout said with excitement.

"That a boy." Soldier smiled.

"I wonder if they like a BIG man ho ho ho!" Heavy chuckled.

"I can't decide boys, the tough looking one or the other one." Engineer said.

"Both were really beautiful, but I'll have to go with Leina." Medic said.

"Right, I'm gonna make a little moving camera that I can control with my Wrangler and use it to follow them." Engineer changed the subject.

"Engineer, the radiation must have made you smarter." Medic said.

"It sure did, anyway, ya'll get some sleep. I'll be working on the camera." Engineer said. Everyone nodded and Medic, Soldier, Scout, and Heavy went inside the truck to sleep while Engineer stayed outside.

"Better place another Sentry down just in case someone sneaks up on us." Engineer said and placed down a Level 1 Sentry Turret and began working on the camera…

* * *

**Next Day**

The RED Team woke up and hopped out of the truck while yawning. The camp fire was no more and the men felt the warm sunlight on their bodies.

"That was good sleep." Heavy said.

"It's hard to sleep when you snore like a bear, fat cakes." Scout insulted Heavy.

"Stop crying baby, you should have left the truck." Heavy insulted back with a smile.

"Enough fellas, we got girls to stalk." Engineer said.

"Where did they go?" Scout asked.

"Split up and find them!" Soldier yelled. The men nodded and ran in different directions and searched the mountain for the two women, after 15 minutes of searching, Scout found something interesting…

"Holy crap guys…check this out!" Scout yelled. The men ran to Scout's location and their jaws dropped from the sight…a large palace was in the middle of a giant lake, the palace had white brick walls and it looked fancy and aristocratic. A large bridge made out of white bricks connected the palace to the land.

The bridge was incredibly long and it stretched for miles between the palace and the land. It looked like the only way to get to the palace was to travel on the long bridge…

"Looks like we struck Vance's home." Engineer said.

"Wait…" Scout peered at the bridge to see Risty, Leina, and two other unidentified women. He knew it was them, but they were so far away that they looked like Ants to him.

"Yo, gear head, do you have enhanced Binoculars?" Scout asked.

"Here, string bean." Engineer gave him Binoculars. Scout took the Binoculars and looked through them to discover black clouds appearing over Risty. The woman struck her with lightning and she fell on the ground…

"Crap! Risty is in trouble!" Scout yelled.

"They captured here?" Soldier asked.

"Yeah! You know what fellas…we hadn't killed anyone for a long time and my trigger finger is getting itchy." Scout smiled.

"Do I smell a Rescue mission?" Heavy asked.

"Think about it! That sexy girl named Leina doesn't want to be with her family for some reason and Risty is a smart girl and can help us. We're stranded out here in this unknown world that we don't really know a damn thing about! I say we free Leina and Risty and travel with them!" Scout yelled with excitement.

"The boy is right, we ain't got no _Gold coins_ and we have nowhere to go. I vote that we save those women." Engineer agreed.

"I agree, the women's knowledge will help us." Medic said.

"And since we have no coins, we can just _take_ some from King's palace." Heavy said.

"That pathetic old man is corrupt anyway, stealing money, weapons, ammo, and armor is a MUST on a battle field!" Soldier said proudly.

"But, let's think about how we're going to do this. We can't just bum rush the palace and search them." Medic said.

"Doc is right we have to use _subtlety_. We will be sneaky at first, and then blow the crap out of the palace while we escape." Engineer said.

"Great, but how are we going to get inside the palace? We can't use the bridge, they will spot us and we can't use a boat because we don't have one and they'll easily spot us." Medic said.

"I can turn the truck into a Submarine, but it will take most of the day to create." Engineer said.

"Most of the day? Aww man more waiting? What are we going to do?" Scout asked angrily.

"I don't know string bean, maybe you should play with other weapons that you couldn't use or spar with Heavy and Soldier to increase you're fighting skills." Engineer said.

"Fine, yo metal head, want to spar?" Scout asked.

"Sure son." Soldier put his fists up.

"Hit me as hard as you can son." Soldier said and they began to spar while Engineer went to work, Heavy ate his Sandvich, and Medic read a medical book…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_The next chapter will be called **Rescue Mission**._


	4. Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

_And, we are back! As the story progresses, the RED Team will gain a few more powers along the way, but the only problem is that the radiation inside of them becomes more unstable.** (From further study of Queen's Blade, the women with magic and special abilities are pretty overpowered, especially when it gets to Queen's Blade: Rebellion)** and I don't want the RED Team to get spam-happy with Self-Uber Charge to win._

_Scout, Heavy, Medic, Engineer, and Soldier will be using other weapons instead of their own, but this is just in till ALL of the RED Team is assembled..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rescue Mission**

Scout's speed was greatly increased that Soldier and Heavy were having a hard time hitting him. But, when they did manage to catch Scout, he couldn't break out of their grip because they were too strong.

"I'm proud of you, boy!" Soldier smiled.

"Thanks metal head! Hey, Doc, I want to ask you something." Scout said. Medic put down his book.

"Vhat is it?" Medic asked.

"Nothing can break Uber Charge right? I mean we don't get hurt from bullets, rockets, and other crap. But, what if something can break it?" Scout asked.

"You all may not know zis, but if something does manage to _break _Uber Charge, it vill result in a violent nuclear explosion that vill destroy you and everything around you. Ve didn't need to vorry about that because nothing was able to break Uber Charge in all the battles ve've been in." Medic said.

"Wait a darn minute, Doc. What about that funky dark purple radiation?" Engineer asked.

"That's the thing…the explosion vill be much greater." Medic said.

"Terrible anyway, let me try out different weapons." Scout said. Scout walked up to Heavy with a smile on his face.

"Hey, big guy! Mind if I take Sasha out for a spin?" Scout asked. Heavy glared at him.

"NO! Only I can touch Sasha!" Heavy yelled at him while he hugged his Mini-gun tightly. Scout put up his hands and chuckled.

"Haha, easy big guy!" Scout said and walked away and sat on a large boulder. The RED Team was relaxing on a field of grass. The entrance to the long bridge that led to the palace in the middle of the giant lake was close by, but they stayed behind some large boulders to not let anyone spot them.

"Hmmm, Engineer. Are you going to find a vay to bring the rest of our comrades here?" Medic asked.

"I'll find a way; in the meantime, we should fill in their roles while they're gone." Engineer said as he worked on the truck with his wrench.

"Your right, Scout, since you're vearing all of Spy's stuff, you should be a **_Spout_**." Medic said.

"Spout?" Scout looked at him confused.

"Yeah, a Spy and a Scout combined." Medic smiled.

"And, Soldier, since you are about explosions, you should use Demoman's stuff." Medic said.

"I always wondered what it would be like to use the Scottish Cyclops's launcher." Soldier said.

"What about me?" Heavy asked.

"I don't know about you, but maybe Pyro's flamethrower?" Medic said.

"Hmmm…I'll try it." Heavy said.

"Maybe I should use Sniper's Rifle." Medic said.

And, so the Mercenaries went to work. Engineer worked on the submarine, Scout and the others experimented with the weapons that were used by their other comrades…

* * *

**Sunset**

It was morning when the Mercenaries went to work, now it's Sunset and they spent the entire day working. Scout discovered how fun it was playing Spy, his speed, the Cloak and Dagger, and the Dead Ringer made it almost impossible for anyone to catch him and he can easily make a clean get away.

Soldier liked Demoman's Grenade Launcher and Sticky Launcher. The weapons aren't really direct, but he can use it to set traps and blow up everything with the Grenades. But, he didn't like the fact that the Sticky explosion propels him higher in the air then his rocket jump from his trusty Rocket Launcher, and it makes him fly forward really fast like a speeding arrow…

Heavy fell in love with Pyro's Flamethrower and actually gave it a name, he named her _Flare_. Heavy thought it was very useful that he can use the Airblast to push back enemies and reflect projectiles. He also liked the Flare Gun because he can set people on fire from afar.

Medic liked Sniper's Rifle because he could use it to one shot people from far away. And, not to mention that the Jarate was infected with radiation and he could use it to reduce the stamina and strength of victims by 60% for 8 seconds.

The Grenade and Sticky Launcher was also infected with radiation, increasing the damage and blast radius of the explosions by 9 yards. The Flamethrower was also afflicted with radiation and it shot out red fire instead of normal fire. The damage of the fire has been increased greatly and the reach of it increased too and it had the ability to actually shoot out small fireballs that explode in a 4 yard radius.

The Airblast was enhanced too, it can push back enemies 40 yards away (Depends on how much the enemy weighs) and it can make projectiles fly as fast as a speeding arrow. The Flare Gun's fire damage over time increased by 10 seconds and if an opponent is on fire and is hit with the Flare Gun, the opponent will explode.

However, even though the Mercenaries trained the entire day with the weapons, they still weren't used to them because it wasn't really their role to use these types of weapons. It was completely foreign to them…

* * *

**Night time**

The sun was gone and the night fell over the land. The stars shined brightly in the black sky, there was a few clouds scattered around the sky, but it was a little difficult to see them because it was too dark. Lights can be seen from the windows of the palace in the middle of the lake.

Engineer was done and everyone was ready to go.

"Alrighty then! I'm done ya'll!" Engineer yelled.

"Me too." Medic said.

"FINALLY! I'm ready for some action!" Scout yelled. Everyone looked at the truck.

"Grease monkey, I thought you were done?" Soldier asked.

"I am…" Engineer smiled and pushed a button on a controller. The truck transformed into a small black submarine in seconds.

"That's freakin awesome!" Scout said with excitement.

"We need to move it right now, the moon is high and it's perfect for an assault." Engineer said and everyone, except Medic, walked towards the submarine.

"VAIT! Ve need to think of a plan, remember ve have to use stealth first." Medic said.

"Do ya think we can take on hundreds of guards armed with swords, spears, staffs, and so on?" Engineer asked with a smile. Everyone laughed when he said that, even he laughed.

"Haha, I was just pullin yer legs!" Engineer chuckled.

"Grease monkey, we fought an army of robots that had OUR weapons, fought against Saxton Hale, fought against the Headless Horseless Horseman and that giant Eyeball! We can handle a few thousand guards with swords, spears, daggers, and what not!" Soldier yelled proudly.

"The radiation enhanced our veapons too, there's no vay zat vill lose." Medic chuckled while smiling sadistically.

"What's the plan boys?" Engineer asked.

"Listen up…" Medic began. The men leaned forward to listen to Medic.

"Scout vill go into the palace first and he vill search the palace for the ladies and vere there keeping the gold coins at. After he locates the ladies and the vault, he'll give us the signal and ve charge into the palace and kill every guard that gets in our vay." Medic said.

"What's the signal?" Scout asked.

"Scout, you have that ear piece in your ear. Engineer brought some walkie talkies for the rest of us." Medic said.

"Sounds like a good plan! Let's move out!" Engineer yelled.

"Oh yea!" Soldier yelled.

"Remember, Scout…that Disguise Kit is really vital." Medic said. Engineer walked up to Scout and put a small camera on his shoulder.

"I made a little TV and connected it with the camera, boy. I want to see what the palace is like while ya'll are sneakin around." Engineer said.

"Got it, let's do this!" Scout yelled…

* * *

The men were dressed in their **_elite _**RED Team uniforms.

Scout was already wearing his black leather jacket with the red armband and the RED Team logo on his armband and the back of his jacket. Scout decided to unroll his pants, hiding his knee high socks from everyone. Scout cocked his base ball hat down to make it cover his eyes; he wanted to appear _mysterious _and_ sly_ by doing this.

Soldier wore a black jacket that wasn't leather, but it was actually cloth. The jacket looked just like the one he wore everyday through his years of war, except it was black and it too had the same armband as Scout's jacket. His new helmet was black with 3 White Stars on the front of it; his strap that holds his Grenades on his chest was light grey instead of black. The belt around his waist was also light grey and he had an American Flag sewed into the jacket on his right chest.

Heavy wore a black Russian hat with a Red Star in the middle of it. He had the same black bullet proof vest, but this one had sleeves that covered his arms and it was stronger than the normal bullet proof vest. The RED Team Logo was on his right and left shoulder and he wore a belt buckle that said_ For Mother Russia_ on it.

Engineer wore black overalls and his yellow construction hat was black with the RED Team Logo on the front of it. His glove was red with grey designs on it and the armor pads on his knees were also red. He also wore red armor pads on his shoulders and he had his yellow rope wrapped around his right shoulder to his chest.

Medic wore a black suit that looked just like the white suit he wore through his years of war, but this one was black. He had the Red Cross on his left shoulder and the RED Team Logo on his right shoulder, his gloves were still red.

The RED Team was inside the submarine and Engineer stopped it right in front of large fancy iron frames that connected the large white brick walls.

"Boys, this is as far as we can go. We can't get through this here fancy iron wall." Engineer looked at Scout.

"You're gonna have to climb this boy." Engineer said to Scout.

"Got it, let's do this!" Scout said with excitement.

"Remember city boy, knock some guard out and still his look so you can travel around the palace easier." Engineer said.

Scout nodded and climbed out of the submarine and turned on his C&D while he scaled the iron frames…

* * *

The palace was absolutely beautiful; the walls were dark brown and made of Marble. Pillars held up the ceiling and the floors were white tile. The inside of the palace looked like a fancy and aristocratic medieval castle.

_"Now, that palace was built for royalty!"_

Scout heard Engineer's voice in his ear piece.

As Scout sneaked through halls, he began to notice that there were more females as guards then males.

"Yo chuckleheads, are you seein this?" Scout whispered in his microphone.

_"Seein what boy?"_ Engineer replied.

"Why are women the guards? I seen like only 7 or 8 male guards, but the other 30 guards I passed by were women." Scout said.

_"Women? Guarding? HAHA! Oh, that slaps me on the knee!"_

Heavy chuckled.

_"What kind of King or Prince has women as guards? And why are they even guards in the first place!? Pathetic! Never send a woman to do a MAN'S job!"_

Soldier said. Scout covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing; he sneaked behind a guard and bonked him on the head.

"That's what I call...Back Bonk." Scout smiled and used the Disguise Kit to take the form of the guard and hid his body.

Scout stood straight and walked forward, pretending to be like the guards. He walked up to a group of female guards.

"Excuse me, ladies." He said. The women looked at him.

"What is it?" A female guard asked. Her voice sounded tough.

"I'm new here; can you please tell me where the jail cell is at? And, where the vault is?" Scout asked her.

"Ok, newbie let me show ya the ropes." The guard began.

The guard explained everything to Scout about the palace, but the problem was that Scout was staring at the woman's boobs almost the whole time.

"Hey, I'm up here, pal." She frowned.

"S-Sorry, thank you." He said and quickly walked away. Scout could hear the men laughing on his ear piece.

_"Haha, that a boy!"_ Engineer said.

_"Hahahaha! I love boobs too, but pay attention, son." _Soldier said.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Scout said. As he walked through the hallway, he started to hear fancy music playing; the music was a mixture of a Piano and Harps. Scout came across the room and opened to the door to see a lot of people wearing fancy and expensive dresses and suits. The ballroom was large and it had golden tiles instead of white tiles.

Scout walked through the crowd of aristocrats.

_"Fancy smancy aristocrats…"_ Engineer said. Scout looked over to see Leina walking out of the ballroom and onto the large balcony. Leina looked beautiful in her fancy pink dress. Scout followed her outside to see that she was leaning on the railing while looking down at a water fountain below her.

Scout walked up to her.

"Milady?" Scout asked. Leina turned around annoyed.

"Please leave me alone." Leina's expression softened while she turned her head to look back at the fountain.

"I want to be alone…" She said. Scout smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I said leave me alone." Leina looked at Scout; her face was a mixture of sadness, hopelessness, and emptiness.

Scout got rid of his guard form and smiled.

"It's me baby." Scout said. Leina's eyes widened.

"S-Scout? What are you doing here?" Leina asked.

"We came to bust you and Risty out of this joint. You deserve to be free, not be caged here like a damn rat for those rich basterds." Scout said.

"But, how are you going to get me and Risty out of here?" Leina asked.

"Leina…" A female voice came from the door.

"Shit!" Scout quickly turned invisible.

A woman wearing a red dress while holding a wine glass in her hand walked up to Leina. She had blue eyes and blonde hair just like Leina. The woman had an uncanny resemblance to Leina, but what made her different from Leina was that she didn't have pony tails like her and her face was a little more _child like_.

"Who were you talking too, Leina?" The woman asked her.

"No one…I was just thinking out loud." Leina turned around and looked back at the fountain.

"Oh, it breaks my heart to see you like this…" The woman said. She hugged the back of Leina while she giggled.

"I know…" She whispered.

"Why don't we sneak off somewhere?" The woman pressed her cheek on Leina's while she whispered seductively.

"What the hell?" Scout whispered at the display before him.

"Sure, I don't want to be at this party." Leina agreed. The woman giggled and grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Scout turned into his guard form and followed the two young women through the ballroom.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Leina's bedroom. Scout put his ear to the door so he could hear, but it proved futile, so he decided to wait. The door opened and the woman walked out and put her back against the door.

"Oh, damn…she wouldn't let me sleep next to her." She whined.

"Sentries, don't let her leave the room." She said to two guards as she walked away. Luckily, Scout was one of the two guards and he stood next to the guard that had her back against the door. Scout looked at her.

"Hey, how many bonks does it take to kill someone?" Scout asked her.

"No, and what's a bonk?" The guard asked.

"THIS!" Scout changed back to his normal self and bonked the woman on her head, killing her.

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk…that's what happens when you have women doin a man's job." _Engineer said.

_"Great, looks like we're going to be killing women while we assault that palace! Women have no place on MY battle field!" _Soldier said.

Scout looked down at the guard.

"Damn this sucks…she was hot too…" Scout said sadly. He hid her body and sneaked inside Leina's room. Her room had dark brown carpets with fancy designs on it; her walls were white with light blue rectangle and square patterns going up and down. She had a window, dresser with a mirror and with fancy and girly designs on it, and a nice sized bed fit for a princess with pink sheets and a pink pillow…

Leina was sleeping peacefully on her bed. She was lying on her back and she wore a pink night gown that had frills on the bottom of it. Scout walked up to Leina, but before he could say anything to wake her up…he noticed how pretty she was up close.

Those pink lips…that silky blonde hair…and the way her breast pushes against her night gown. Plus, the fact that her right leg was raised up, revealing her pink panties…

Scout started to drool from her beauty; he wanted to touch her so badly, his mind started to fill with raw lustful thoughts. To hold her body against his, to kiss her, to thrust his manhood into her while she screams his name and moans loudly…

Unknown to Scout, his eyes started to glow red and his body started to exclude scentless red mist…

The men started to notice the red mist around Scout.

_"Doc, why is string bean excluding that there red smoke?"_ Engineer asked.

_"Oh, uh…remember when I said zat the Self-Uber Charge is linked to emotions?" _Medic said. The men nodded.

_"Scout is feeling lust from staring at Leina, and zat red mist he's excluding from his body means zat he is about to Self-Uber Charge himself from a negative emotion. If he doesn't calm down, he'll Self-Uber himself and vill most likely rape Leina." _Medic said.

_"Not good for little lady." _Heavy said.

Scout climbed on top of Leina and started to fondle her boobs with his hands.

"Nnngh…" Leina moaned while her cheeks became flushed.

_"CITY BOY! Snap out of it!" _Soldier yelled. Scout didn't listen and he leaned down and kissed Leina on her lips, her lips tasted sweet like strawberries.

***Alarm Blaring***

All of a sudden, an alarm blared all over the palace and search lights were turned on. This snapped Scout of his haze and his red eyes and the mist vanished. Leina opened her eyes and she almost screamed, but Scout covered her mouth.

"Shhh…" He said. He removed his hand.

"Why are you on top of me?" Leina asked.

"Oh, I was just wakin you up." Scout smiled and hopped off Leina.

_"Aww, hell…the palace is on high alert."_ Engineer said.

_"Well what are we doing? Give em hell boys!" _Soldier yelled.

While Scout was sneaking around the palace, the men were back on land and waited to strike inside the truck that was on the long bridge.

_"Boy, get Leina and Risty out of there while we distract them." _Engineer said and drove down the bridge. Engineer added 2 more seats into the truck and gave it a _jump_ system.

"Do it now!" Engineer yelled. Soldier shot a rocket at the wooden drawbridge and created a large gaping hole. Engineer used the jump system to make the truck jump in the air and into the hole.

The Sentry Turret mounted on top of the truck started to gun down guards as Engineer drove around.

"Our ride is coming." Scout smiled.

***Knock, knock***

Scout and Leina looked at the window to see Risty. She carried a large bag on her back and she climbed into the room.

"Risty, why are you here?" Leina asked.

"How did you escape?" Scout asked. The trio heard footsteps at Leina's bedroom door.

"Shhhh…" Risty hid behind the pink curtains of the window. Scout turned invisible. A knock was heard on the door and it opened to reveal a woman.

"Excuse the intrusion." She said.

"Of course, Claudette, what is it? I heard the alarm ringing." Leina said.

Claudette had red hair and green eyes; she had dark pink lips and wore purple tear drop ear rings on her ears. Claudette has a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wore a metal bikini top and small black panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body she has a large, black flowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots.

Claudette was a powerful woman, wielding a sword named _Thunderclap_ and it granted her the ability to control lightning and even summon storm clouds with it. Her full name was _Claudette, the Thunder Cloud General_…

"A Thief broke out of the prison and is hiding in the castle, and there is a band of men assaulting the castle." Claudette clenched her fists.

_"Those men must be tied to that Thief!" _She thought angrily.

"I'm here instead of the Captain of the Guard, Elina, so that I may protect you." Claudette said.

"There's no need for that, the Thief and the men isn't anywhere near here." Leina replied.

"And, shouldn't you be more concerned about the Count's safety then my own?" Leina asked.

"He in fact was the one who ordered me to guard you." Claudette said.

"Father ordered that?" Leina asked confused.

"Hmmm…" Claudette looked at the curtain.

"LEINA! Are you alright?" A woman rushed in. It was the same woman that talked to Leina on the balcony, but she wore armor.

"Oh! Claudette, I don't understand why are you here?" She asked.

"I'm doing your job my order of the Count. But, we're at a stalemate. You stay here and guard Leina; I have to take care of that band of men." Claudette said and walked away.

"All that matters is that you're ok, now you can't leave your chamber." The woman smiled and closed the door.

The woman's armor bears a cat motif. She wears a metal cat eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her torso, she has a metal bikini top with parts of it painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso, but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it gets lower. She has a white and black striped full length glove on her right arm and a metal armguard on her left arm. She has black panties, with an ornate black belt over the tassel, and bandages on her thighs with white and black striped shoes.

The woman with the cat armor closed the door and walked away. Scout became visible again and Risty emerged from the curtains.

"Who's the chicks with the armor?" Scout asked.

"That was my big sister Claudette, and the one wearing the cat armor was my little sister, Elina." Leina said.

"I don't need to hide anymore, Imma bonk those girls!" Scout said.

"No, Scout, you can't beat them. There powerful…especially Claudette." Leina said.

"Hey boy, is that your gang attacking the castle?" Risty asked.

"Yeah, we came here to bust you and Leina out of here and get some money since we're broke." Scout said. Risty smiled and chuckled.

"Haha, I appreciate what you boys did, but I don't need any rescuing. I can take care of myself, but you did get the Thunder Cloud General off my ass and I can escape with these goodies, so thanks!" Risty grinned.

Risty took out a set of armor out of her bag.

"You can have this." Risty said.

"What is it?" Leina asked.

"I owe you for saving me just now, thank you. If you're going to be fighting devils then you should at least wear some armor." Risty smiled.

"Hey, it's an heirloom…so you are a thief." Leina frowned.

"I'm not a thief, I'm the Benevolent Bandit of the Wild, I told you that already." Risty said.

"Well, I must get going, enjoy the armor!" Risty grabbed her large bag.

"Yo, want to help us with getting money?" Scout asked.

"I love too, but my hands are full at the moment, see you later, tiger." Risty winked and jumped out of the window.

"Haha, she called me tiger! Oh yeah!" Scout yelled with happiness.

"Scout, you should go help your friends while I put this armor on. Claudette and Elina are probably fighting them right now." Leina said.

"You'll join us right? I mean we know nothing of this freakin world and you want to travel and be free right? Then why don't you chill with us?" Scout asked. Leina smiled.

"I would love that." Leina said with joy.

"Alright, later." Scout smiled and jumped out of the window…

* * *

The men were causing a lot of damage and killed over hundreds of guards, Heavy and Medic found the vault and started to steal all of the gold coins, Engineer placed down 4 Sentry Turrets that were Level 3 and defended him and his truck, he had a Dispenser out so his comrades can retreat back to his truck to heal and get more ammo.

He used the Wrangler to control the Level 1 Sentry Turret on his truck to pick off enemies from a distance. Meanwhile, Soldier encountered Claudette and Scout encountered Elina.

Soldier was doing moderate damage to Claudette because her armor didn't protect her well enough from the nuclear blasts. But, Soldier ran out of ammo for his Rocket Launcher and he couldn't retreat to get more. He used his shot gun, but Claudette shocked him with lightning before he could shoot it.

Soldier then Self-Uber Charged himself and fought her. Claudette received a beat down from Soldier while her lightning attacks couldn't hurt him and she discovered that all of her armor was gone and she was exposed to the American Patriot.

From seeing her half naked and defenseless, he then proceeds to make out with her while groping her boobs. Soldier's Uber Charge goes away and the pain hits him like a freight train, while he was in pain, Claudette took her sword and struck him with a lightning attack, shocking him and causing him to fall and sink in the water of the canals…

The winner was Claudette…

Elina was angry at Scout for coming into her castle and attacked him viciously. He was able to dodge her attacks and taunted her about kissing her big sister, this wasn't a good thing because he enraged Elina and her speed was greatly increased, nonetheless, Scout had to use the Dead Ringer a few times to escape her fast attacks.

Scout had to Self-Uber Charge himself because the Dead Ringer didn't charge fast enough. He was really fast and gave Elina a good beat down, but she got inside of his head using her special _cursing words_ to distract him.

Her _cursing words_ were really effective and he wondered how she was able to get inside his head and taunt him about his life. As he was distracted his Uber Charge went away and the pain came rushing back to him, right before Elina was about to stab him in the heart with her spear, he used his base ball to create a cloud of smoke and escape in to the waters of the canal…

Scout and Soldier were added to Claudette and Elina's _most hated_ list…

* * *

**Morning**

Soldier and Scout washed up on a beach close to Leina. Soldier recovered quickly and woke up to see Risty and his team standing in front of him.

"Hey, you ok?" Risty smiled at him. Soldier stood up and frowned.

"I can't believe I lost to that thunder girl. I will not accept defeat!" Soldier yelled. Risty chuckled.

"I saw the whole thing, I'm impressed that you went toe to toe with Claudette and ALMOST beat her." Risty said.

"Haha, Medic and I had fun crushing puny guards and look at all the gold we got!" Heavy pointed at the back of the truck to show him that they had 8 large bags of gold. Soldier smiled.

"You done me proud boys! Each of you deserves a Medal!" Soldier said. Scout and Leina woke up from their sleep.

"Ahhh, my head…that freakin spoiled bitch." Scout said angrily. Leina looked at Risty and the men.

"I'm alive?" Leina asked.

"Yeah, and you have me to thank for that armor." Risty smiled.

Leina was adorned in armor with a distinct breastplate that gives her protection and immunity to certain demonic attacks. On her right arms and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangles about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it

"So, what do you want to do now?" Risty asked.

"I want to go on a journey." Leina said.

"Oh yeah! Let's explore this place!" Scout yelled with excitement. Risty turned to the RED Team.

"Thank you for your help boys let me show you this world." Risty smiled.

"Danke! Fraulein!" Medic spoke in German and bowed.

"Well what are ya'll doin? I got the engine runnin, let's move out!" Engineer yelled. Everyone nodded and hopped into the truck.

The men were excited and eager to explore this fairy tale world, but will they ever see Sniper, Spy, Pyro, and Demoman again…?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I'm finally done with this chapter! And, I decided to bring in two more members of the RED Team, but they will be in another location in the Queen's Blade dimension. Who will the two members be? Pyro, Demoman, Sniper, or Spy? Find out in the next chapter!_


	5. Overheat

**Author's Note:**

_We are now on episode 2 of Queen's Blade! So, I chose Pyro and Demoman to come in. And, the whole game theory about Pyro being a woman, or being a homosexual man, I'm not going to roll with either. So, I decided to make him just a normal man, but with a good reason on why he chooses to keep the mask on at all times during the war._

_It's going to be a Dark Vader or Bane thing if you catch my drift. And, his elite RED Team uniform/fire suit will be a little unique from the rest of the team._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Overheat**

It was night time the light of the moon covered the land. The RED Team, Risty, and Leina were inside an old, wooden, and broken down war-torn Church with a lot of holes through the ceiling, letting in the moon light.

Children with no mothers and fathers used tools to repair the Church; because this war-torn Church was their home…the children were dressed in raggedy brown clothes with rips and tears in it.

The RED Team watched as the children went to work.

"Now, that's just sad." Engineer said.

"It's WW2 all over again…" Soldier said.

"Well, we can't just stand here and watch them! I'm going to help little kids." Heavy smiled and walked away to help the kids.

The RED Team agreed and separated to assist the children in repairing the Church. After an hour, the RED Team and Leina sat at a very long brown table that stretched from the Alter to the doors. There was over 20 kids sitting at the table and on their wooden plate was a small loaf of bread and brown soup that wasn't enough to feed someone.

A little girl offered her bread to Soldier, but he smiled and rubbed her head.

"No, you eat that pumpkin. You need to be fed." Soldier patted her head while she giggled and ate her bread.

"Good girl!" Soldier said proudly. Scout took out his soda can.

"Here little dude, I know it ain't water, but it's hot!" Scout smiled and gave a little boy his soda can called Atomic.

"Good job fellas, the kids need all the food they can eat." Engineer said.

"Have my Sandvich little one." Heavy smiled and gave his Sandvich to a little kid.

"Aww, ain't that a cute little display?" Engineer smiled. Risty walked up to Soldier and gave him a hard pat on his back.

"Thank you again, boys, we can fix up this place with the treasure I got from the Vance castle." Risty said happily. Leina frowned and stood up and walked to Risty.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Leina asked Risty.

"Sure." Risty said and walked away with Leina following her.

"She looked upset; I wonder what they're talking about." Scout said.

"Let the girls have their chat men, did you see all those poor refugees in the alleys?" Soldier asked.

"Ya'll mean poor people? Ah know, it was sad." Engineer said.

Soldier stood up abruptly.

"SEE? This is what I'm talking about! Nothing comes good with Kings, Queens, and the rest of that royal bull shit, maggots!" Soldier yelled, frightening the little kids at the table.

"Listen up little kids! We come from a great land where we take care of the poor, get rid of corrupt leaders, and give everyone a choice to do whatever their heart desires! That great land is called America and I'm a proud American!" Soldier yelled.

"I am going to take out Vance and give freedom and justice to all! God bless America!" Soldier saluted. The little kids cheered at Soldier while he smiled.

"It's like Medieval Europe, boys. I don't want this world to go through that." Soldier said to the RED Team.

"Speakin of that, why in Sam hell didn't you attack the old man?" Engineer asked. Soldier sighed.

"I was about to go for him, but thunder girl got in my way. I was so close to beating her, but her almost naked body distracted me!" Soldier said angrily.

"Calm down rocket boh, maybe we'll get em next time." Engineer said.

"It's not my fault! This American hasn't seen a beautiful feminine body for a LONG time." Soldier glared at Engineer.

"We know ya damn Yankee, now hush up! Yer scarin the kids." Engineer said annoyed.

"Gear head has a point…I almost lost control when I saw Leina's sexy body." Scout smiled.

"Oh hoho, we all know little man." Heavy chuckled.

"I am really eager and excited to study on magical creatures. And since zis is a world of magic, I can experiment with ze strange herbs and plants." Medic broke the subject. Engineer finished his food and stood up.

"Ah don't know about ya'll, but ah'm gonna go back to Betsy and work on her. Ever since that radiation infected mah Brain, ah've gotten smarter." Engineer said.

"Yes, ze radiation has made you smarter. You could only build Sentries, Dispensers, and Teleporters back at ze war, but now you're able to build anything." Medic smiled.

"I know! You built a freakin truck in a few hours AND added a submarine system to it! That's so awesome!" Scout said impressed.

"Yeah…ah can only place down 1 Sentry Turret and 1 Dispenser at the war, but now ah can place down 5 Sentries and 2 Dispensers." Engineer smiled.

An idea came to Scout.

"Hmmm, could it be possible for you to make a MOBILE Sentry? You know, like add something to it that can follow you or make it move on its own instead of carrying it?" Scout asked.

"How about build robot?" Heavy asked.

"Or maybe you can make ze Dispenser spit out Ammo and Medic Packs and ve can use them for later. It's vonderful because ve can split up and you don't have to depend on me and ze Dispenser to get health and ammo." Medic said.

"Doc is right; it ain't called Dispenser for no reason." Scout agreed with Medic.

"I agree with Sputnik! But, make a war robot with guns!" Soldier yelled.

Engineer smiled.

"Stop fellas, ya'll gonna make me cry." Engineer chuckled.

Engineer was stoked that he can create more machines then his trusty Sentry, Dispenser, and Teleporter. For years, he always felt like he could do so much more with machines, and now with the restraints off, he can build anything to his heart's content.

"I'll probably give Betsy Armor and the Dispenser sounds great! The robot will take a while to build." Engineer said and walked away.

The rest of the RED Team finished eating their food and helped the children go to sleep. They went back to the truck to sleep because they didn't want to sleep inside the destroyed Church, but Medic and Scout came back inside. (Because of Engineer's clashing and banging of his work and the loud snoring of Heavy and Soldier, Scout and Medic fled the truck)

* * *

**Morning**

The RED Team woke up as the sun shined on the land. Heavy and Soldier stepped out of the truck and yawned.

"Another good sleep, huh, Sputnik?" Soldier said to Heavy.

"Yes, it was little man." Heavy stretched his arms. The men noticed Risty and Leina arguing with each other in the middle of the dirt road, in front of the Church. Soldier and Heavy sneaked up to the warrior women to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"…What makes you better then a common Thief?" Leina yelled at Risty.

"The Queen's Blade tournament, if you win the Queen's Blade, you get money. What's better, you get power. I lost my family in a fight started by Nobles, I was just a kid." Risty said seriously.

"The pain…the grief…it was enough to drive me crazy. Nobody should have to go through that." Risty put raised her hand in the air and clenched it.

"I'll WIN the Queen's Blade. And, I'll save the children of this land. They say to the strongest go the spoils, that's the ultimate law of the land, so I WILL become stronger than anyone else." Risty said proudly.

Before Risty or Leina can say anything, Soldier and Heavy revealed himself.

"Such a sad little girl." Heavy said.

"You know Risty…" Soldier walked up to her.

"You are a woman of American material! America is about freedom! And justice for all! You are American in my eyes!" Soldier said proudly and took her hand and kissed it. Risty pulled her hand away.

"Uhh, thanks pal." Risty said, but with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Get the truck ready, we're leaving." Risty said to Soldier.

"You heard the lady, move out!" Soldier yelled. Heavy and Soldier went into the Church to get Medic and Scout. Engineer was finished with the truck; Betsey had iron plating on her hood, iron frames on the wind shield (That didn't obscure view) iron spikes on her grill, and iron plating on the tires with a small spike.

Betsey looked like she was ready to be put in a Demolition Derby.

"Hmmm, not bad grease monkey." Soldier said.

"Nope." Engineer smiled and pressed a button on his controller. The truck became surrounded by even more iron armor, the truck was entirely covered with pure metal and the Sentry Turret on the hood became Level 2.

Four drills came out of the wheels and drilled deep into the ground.

"Boys, ah call that_ Sleep mode._ While we're sleepin in Betsey, we are protected if someone or SOMETHING tries to attack us." Engineer said.

"What's with drills?" Heavy asked.

"To keep her stationary just in case something tries to push, pull, or move Betsey." Engineer explained.

"Only problem is, that ah can't drive her when she's in sleep mode. Ah need to get her outta sleep mode to drive her." Engineer said.

"Another successful invention." Medic smiled.

"Thanks, Doc, now let's giddy on up!" Engineer yelled with excitement…

* * *

**Feudal Japan**

The cool air whipped through the forest, the moon was high in the sky, and the Japanese Temples were as silent as a mouse. However, the silence didn't last long because Pyro and Demoman fell from the sky and landed in the forest, luckily the trees and the bushes cushioned their fall.

Demoman groaned and stood up.

"Agh! What happened, mate!?" He yelled.

**Demoman** was a black man that grew up in Scotland; he has a strong Scottish accent and a bad temper. He loves to drink alcohol; his most favorite brand is called Scrumpy. When he was little, his adoptive parents were eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. He was sent to the orphanage to be taken care of and his skills in bomb-making increased. His left eye ball became bad from fights at the orphanage that he had to wear an eye patch. One day, his real parents came to pick him up and explained that they had to abandon him because of the Highland Demolition men tradition.

Pyro stood up and looked at Demoman.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Pyro mumbled.

"All I remember was using the Teleporter, but then it turned purple and…crape! I can't remember anything lad!" Demoman said angrily.

Pyro mumbled and pointed at the trees.

"And, just where in the bloody hell are we?" Demoman looked around.

Pyro mumbled and pointed at a nearby stone staircase that went up a Japanese temple.

"Good job, lad! At least we're next to civilization!" Demoman smiled and grabbed his Grenade and Sticky Launcher. He also had his Eyelander and the Splendid Screen. Pyro nodded and collected his Back Burner, Man Melter, Shot gun, and Sharpened Volcano Fragment.

Pyro and Demoman walked up the stone stairs; the stairs were lit by candles inside a tiny bird house on the left and ride side of the stairs. Demoman noticed two women standing next to a Japanese Arch, the woman carried spears and they were dressed in a red and white Kimono.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Demoman said. The women gripped their spears and glared at the two men.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of them yelled at Demoman and Pyro.

"The names Demoman and his name is…Pyro." Demoman introduced himself and Pyro.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I don't know lady, we're lost. Can ya help us?" Demoman asked. The women walked towards them and inspected them.

"Hmmm, you both have strange clothing…come with us." The woman said and motioned them to follow her into the Japanese temple. The men followed the women into the temple.

"So, where are we?" Demoman asked them.

"You are in Hinomoto, Japan." She said to them. Demoman's jaw dropped.

"JAPAN!? The country that has Sake? Demoman asked with excitement.

"Yes we do, and your accent sounds strange…where are you from?" She asked.

"Scotland, sweet heart." Demoman smiled. The women stopped walking and pointed their spears at them.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked.

"So, you are not from around here. We as Priestess Warriors protect our country of invaders and punish criminals. We hereby arrest you, now come with us. If you resist arrest, then we'll have to use force." The woman said seriously.

"Hahaha! That's funny, a wee little woman with a spear threatening me!" Demoman laughed. He looked down to see that his bullet proof vest was cut into pieces while he was laughing at the Priestess Warrior…they were fast…

Pyro mumbled and Air blasted the women away, they flew back 80 yards and crashed into a wooden building with other Priestesses. Pyro and Demoman were surprised.

"Oi! Ya air blast doesn't push em back THAT far!" Demoman yelled in shock.

Pyro mumbled and inspected his Back Burner for what made the compressed air blast push them back so far. They were soon surrounded by over 20 Priestess Warriors armed with samurai swords, spears, and knifes.

"What should we do lad?" Demoman asked Pyro. He mumbled and put down his Back Burner and raised his hands in the air.

"Are ye sayin we should just let em take us?" Demoman asked. Pyro nodded.

"Why?" Demoman asked confused. Pyro fell on his knees and surrendered to the women. Before Demoman could do anything, the women knocked his weapon out of his hand and pointed their swords at him.

"Fine, lad, if ye say so." Demoman surrendered…

* * *

The men were taken to Lady Tomoe of the Warrior Priestesses. Demoman and Pyro stood in the middle of a stage with an audience of over 40 Warrior Priestesses and they watched them closely to see if they were going to escape. The Mercs were stripped of all their weapons and two Priestesses stood behind them, pointing a knife at the back of their neck.

Lady Tomoe walked up to the men and inspected them.

Tomoe wore a red and white Kimono like the rest of the women; she had pink lips and beautiful purple eyes. She looked like a young woman in her early 20s and she had black hair and a red and orange head band that represented the Priestesses.

"Who are you?" Tomoe asked them.

"My name is Demoman and this mumbling fire guy is Pyro." Demoman said. Pyro mumbled and waved at Tomoe.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from Scotland! I don't know where he's from." Demoman said.

"Hmmm…judging by your accent, you must be from the west, yes?" Tomoe said.

"Yeah, I am lady." He smiled. Tomoe turned to Pyro.

"Where are you from, Pyro?" Tomoe asked. Pyro mumbled.

"I can't understand you, please take off the mask." Tomoe said.

Demoman's eyes widened. For years, none of the RED Team saw what Pyro looked like without the mask. Some assumed he was a woman because the way Pyro fights and that…purse in the Pyro's locker at the barracks. Others said he was gay.

The RED Team tried everything they can to get Pyro to remove the mask, but Pyro refused to let anyone see his or her face. Demoman stared at Pyro excitedly and anxious as Pyro slowly removed the mask.

When the gas mask came off, the Priestesses gasped in shock and Demoman's jaw dropped.

Pyro looked like a man in his late 20s and he had brown eyes and black hair. But, most of his hair was gone. His face was covered in 30% scars while the rest of his face was burned, 3rd degree burns to be exact. The only part of his face that looked almost normal was his lips and some parts of his neck, forehead, and cheeks.

_"What the bloody hell!?"_

Demoman thought.

Pyro looked at Tomoe.

"Happy now?" Pyro FINALLY spoke after all these years. Pyro's voice was raspy and as dry as the desert; most likely from not speaking clearly for years, his voice had a hint of insanity in it. Tomoe's eyes widened.

"I don't mean to get in your business, but what happened to you?" Tomoe asked. Pyro sighed.

"When I was little, I loved fire. I would always find a way to set things on fire, with sticks and rocks. One day when I was 12 years old, I took a lighter and started to set things on fire in my own home. I killed my own family because of this and I almost died, but I was saved by firemen and taken to an orphanage. I was then diagnosed with _Schizophrenia_ when I turned 14 years old because I kept hearing voices." Pyro explained.

Tomoe, Demoman, and the Priestesses looked at him in shock.

"Y-You killed your own family!?" Tomoe yelled in shock. Pyro's right eye twitched.

"Angela! I told you to leave me alone!" Pyro yelled.

"Don't you talk back to me, leave!" Pyro yelled at someone who wasn't really there. Pyro started to cough and choke.

"What's wrong?" Tomoe asked.

"I-I need my mask *cough* I need it!" Pyro yelled.

"Why?" Tomoe asked while she gave him his mask back. He put it on and inhaled, he then took it off.

"This isn't a normal gas mask; I contracted a strange disease during the fire. If I don't inhale a special gas inside my mask, my lungs will be filled with ash. The process takes 3 minutes, so I can only have my mask off for 2 minutes." Pyro said.

"Wait a second, lad! If ye really have that disorder, shouldn't your speech be off?" Demoman asked.

"My speech SHOULD be off, but for some reason…it's not." Pyro said confused. A Priestess ran up to Tomoe.

"Lady Tomoe! The Kouma Ninja are attacking!" She yelled. Tomoe frowned and grabbed her katana.

"Where's Shizuka?" Tomoe asked.

"I don't know where she is." The woman replied.

"Alright, everyone grab your weapons. We must defend the temple and the elder!" Tomoe yelled. The Priestesses made battle cries and grabbed their weapons and ran out.

"We'd be happy to help, lassie." Demoman said. Tomoe turned to him.

"Yes, we can use some help. Your weapons are in that chest over there." Tomoe pointed to a chest next to the door. She then ran outside to protect the temple.

Demoman looked at Pyro.

"Are ye gay?" Demoman asked.

"No, why do you think that?" Pyro asked.

"Cuz we all see how you act on the battlefield AND not to mention that purse in your locker." Demoman said.

"I'll tell you about that later, it's a long story…" Pyro took out his Back Burner.

"I still don't know what made my compressed air blast so powerful." He eyed his weapon.

"Hey, where did this back pack come from, lad?" Demoman took out a backpack that had the RED Team logo on it.

"That backpack…I seen it while we were falling down, but I lost it when we landed. One of the Priestesses must have found it." Pyro said.

"Check this out, lad! Elite Uniforms!" Demoman said excitedly.

"Mine looks…interesting." Pyro took off his suit. His body was muscular, but he had scars all over his body and 3rd degree burns covered 60% of his body.

"Jesus lad, its gonna be hard for you to get a women." Demoman said.

Pyro didn't say anything as he put on his new mask.

Pyro wore the black Combine Soldier outfit, but instead of the mask being white, it was dark grey and it had black lenses instead of blue or orange. He had dark grey shoulder pads with the RED Team logo on each shoulder pad and some dark grey pads on his knees, shins, legs, chest, and elbows. He had the Pyro Emblem armband on his right forearm.

Pyro wore black gloves that felt like leather and black boots; he had a dark grey belt around his waist with a belt buckle that said_ RED Team_ on it. The black jacket was thick and made of fire retardant material, but it felt like cloth. His entire body was sealed in the cloth retardant material. The lenses were like mirrors because it reflected back everything it saw.

**(There is actually a Combine Soldier skin for the Pyro. It doesn't change the Pyro's suit, but it does color the suit like the Combine and gives the Pyro the voice of the Combine)**

"Try speakin, lad." Demoman said.

_"The suit is great."_ Pyro said.

The new mask gave him a new voice. Pyro's voice now sounded deep, robotic, and calm.

The mask made Pyro's breathing loud and clear. Everyone within a 4 yard radius can hear his loud breathing. He sounded like Dark Vader.

"Oi, how come you couldn't speak with your old stuff?" Demoman asked.

_"My communicator was broken; all my words were muffles."_ Pyro said. Pyro grabbed a piece of paper and began reading it.

_"Hmmmm, the suit is called Overheat and it is an experimental flame retardant suit created by Mann Co."_ Pyro said.

"Aye, what does it do?" Demoman asked.

_"It increases my fire resistance by 95% and it reduces the damage I take from explosions by 50%. The mask also increases my eye sight, because my eyes are weak. And, the pads reduce the physical damage I take by 25%."_ Pyro said. Pyro looked at Demoman.

"Your clothes are nice." Pyro said.

Demoman wore a brand new dark grey bullet proof vest, but this one was skinny instead of bulky like the last one. It hugged his body perfectly and he had a black strap on his chest and 6 Demo Grenades were on the strap like Soldier, but with 6 Grenades instead of two.

He didn't wear the red suit, which exposed his arms. But, he had on black pants and boots. He wore a black shirt under his bullet proof vest and he had an armband with the RED Team Logo on his right forearm.

"I know! I like dis! I can show off me muscles!" Demoman grinned as he flexed his right bicep.

_"Well, come on, we got women to save!"_ Pyro ran out of the building.

"LET'S DO IT!" Demoman yelled…

The Japanese temple was on fire. The Priestesses were actually beating the Ninjas, but their temple was being destroyed by the fire. Pyro and Demoman helped the women beat the Ninjas and saved them from being slaughtered by the black clad men.

Because the Ninjas were fast, Demoman had a hard time hitting them with his Grenade Launcher. However, unknown to Demoman, the radiation greatly increased his blast radius, killing 3 to 4 Ninjas that stood close enough to his Grenade.

His Sticky Bombs were doing insane damage to the Ninjas; the only problem is that the explosions from the Stickies and Grenades destroyed the temple even more. It was doing more harm than good, so he took out his Eyelander and his Splendid Screen.

Demoman wondered why he was getting stronger and faster the more heads he chopped off. He only cut off 3 heads and yet, he was strong enough to cause cracks in the ground with a good stomp. Demoman was shocked to find out that his charges were causing so much damage to the Ninjas.

He charged a Ninja and he still kept going, hitting more Ninjas and breaking through a few wooden walls and crashing through a brick wall. All the Ninja's organs and bones were crushed from his charge. Demoman was moving as fast as a Scout, thanks to the heads that he cut off from his Eyelander and he had the strength of 3 Heavies from it.

Pyro didn't bother to put out the fire, he always thought fire was beautiful and he had his Back Burner. So, there was no point in putting out the fires with your main weapon being a flame thrower and the compressed air blast requires too much ammo. The fire from his Back Burner was red instead of yellow.

The Ninjas screamed in agony as Pyro set them ablaze. His Man Melter actually melted the Ninjas in just one hit. Pyro ran inside the temple to see Tomoe protecting the Elder.

"…You asked for it." A Ninja turned around and the crate on his back began to glow. Pyro quickly ran in front of the women to protect them. A large explosion blew up a section of the temple. When the smoke cleared, all the Ninjas were dead, but Pyro and the women survived.

If Pyro had not absorbed the blow, the elder would have been dead. Pyro helped Tomoe and the elder up.

"Thank you, Pyro." Tomoe said.

"Yes, thank you very much." The elder bowed to Pyro.

_"No problem."_ He said. The elder gave Tomoe a key.

"Here, take this. You must succeed." The elder said. Tomoe nodded.

"I have to get to the shrine." Tomoe said.

"Alright, I'll aid you." She said. The two women and Pyro ran down a burning hallway, Pyro ran on the side that was on fire because the fire didn't do damage to him. A group of Priestesses joined them.

Two Ninjas appeared over the group, but Tomoe knocked one away with her sword that clashed with his while the other jumped away. A horde of Ninjas appeared at the end of the hallway. Tomoe frowned.

"You fight well, but it's nothing we can't defeat!" Tomoe yelled.

"Go ahead and try to break through our defenses to reach the shrine!" She continued.

The Priestesses formed a fighting formation around Tomoe.

"I promise we'll send you to oblivion!" She finished. The Priestesses were in formation while Pyro just stood there and aimed his Back Burner at the Ninjas.

All of the sudden the Ninjas fell to the ground and turned into black ooze that started to mix together and grow. The black ooze transformed into a giant black horned frog with yellow eyes and a light red belly.

_"Girls, please tell me I'm not hallucinating right now. Is that giant frog really there or am I in my loopy world again?"_ Pyro asked.

"Loopy world? Yes, that frog in front of us is real." Tomoe said.

_"Do you usually have giant frogs in Japan?" _Pyro asked.

"Please! I'll answer your questions later!" Tomoe said quickly and watched as the women threw_ Ofuda_ at the frog and a circle appeared over the frog and shocked it. The frog roared in pain and shot purple sticky goop from its mouth, ensnaring a few women.

It then brought up its tongue and flung it towards the women, but Pyro's air blast was strong enough to knock back the giant tongue, saving the women from being crushed.

"Lady Tomoe, you must use the _Kushinawa."_A woman said. Tomoe looked nervous and confused while the women urged her to use the sacred katana. Tomoe sighed and relaxed.

"Masakado, ready…ATTACK!" Tomoe yelled.

"ATTACK!" Six women yelled and ran towards the frog carrying Ofuda. The Ofuda glowed pink and enveloped their bodies in a pink aura. The women combusted when they hit the frog, causing a large fiery explosion that enveloped the frog in fire. The frog roared in pain from the explosion.

"Distract it; I'll be back, Pyro." Tomoe said and ran off. The giant frog looked at Pyro. He was the only one standing; all of the Priestesses on the ground were either dead, ensnared by the purple goop, or KO'ed.

Pyro checked his weapon to see that he only had 73 left. Because the Ninjas were quick, Pyro was forced to air blast them away. The Back Burner was not a good weapon for spamming the air blast because it chewed up too much ammo.

_"Damnit…running low on my Back Burner, I'll switch to Man Melter for now."_ Pyro said. Luckily, Pyro had his Man Melter and it didn't require any ammo. Pyro had 4 crits stored because he extinguished fire off some women. Demoman ran next to Pyro.

"Oi! Where did that overgrown lizard come from?" Demoman asked.

_"No idea, Cyclops."_ Pyro said. Pyro ran in front of the frog and shot it with his Man Melter, the ball of fire tore a hole through its chest and it roared in pain.

"Watch out!" Demoman fired a few Stickies on its belly and detonated it, saving Pyro from being smashed by its tongue. A large gaping hole was in the frog's belly, but it still didn't go down.

_"We tore a hole through its belly AND chest, why isn't it dead?" _Pyro asked Demoman.

"I don't know lad, but this son of a bitch is tougher then a lochaness monster." Demoman said.

"I'm back!" Tomoe yelled and jumped up and swung her sword on the frog's eye, but her sword broke. The tongue swirled around Tomoe and threw her on the ground. The tongue started to fondle her boobs.

_"Now, I'm mad." _Pyro said calmly and burnt off the frog's tongue with his Man Melter. The frog roared in pain and thrashed around. A Priestess ran up to Tomoe.

"Are you ok, Lady Tomoe?" She asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tomoe looked at the dead bodies of her comrades. Seeing her sister's dead caused a light blue aura to shine around Tomoe and the sacred katana.

"Grant me the power to defend my country!" Tomoe yelled and a white blinding light shined around the katana.

"The _Kushinawa_, behold! This is the blade that will bring your evil to an end!" Tomoe took the glowing sword and ran up to the frog and jumped. She brought the sword down and made a vertical slice.

The frog roared in agony as a blinding light filled the area. After the light was gone, the frog was nowhere to be seen. Tomoe landed next to the men.

_"Impressive." _Pyro said.

"Bloody brilliant!" Demoman cheered. Tomoe turned to the men.

"Thank you so much for your help, but there's something I want you to do for me." She said.

_"What is it?"_ Pyro asked.

"I and Shizuka are heading to the Queen's Blade tournament in the West and judging by Demoman's accent and your…_attire_…I take it that you came from the West right?" Tomoe asked.

"Aye, lassie." Demoman said.

"I want both of you to come with me and help me during my travel to the Queen's Capital. I noticed the holes in the frog, so it seems like you are strong fighters." Tomoe said.

_"You want us to be your body guards?"_ Pyro asked.

"More like a tour guide." Tomoe said.

"What's in it for us?" Demoman asked. Pyro hit his shoulder.

_"Cyclops, let's not do a reward. We're stranded in this world without the RED Team; this is our chance to start a new life." _Pyro said.

"Your right, when will we leave?" Demoman asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning." Tomoe said.

Pyro and Demoman helped Tomoe and the Priestesses re-build the temple. They slept in Japanese styled beds, but Demoman had a hard time sleeping because of the loud breathing of Pyro.

However, the Priestesses gave him Sake and he drank a lot to get drunk. He was then able to fall asleep during his drunken stupor…

* * *

**Morning**

The sounds of water crashing against the boat can be heard as Pyro, Demoman, Tomoe, and Shizuka were on a boat in the middle of an ocean.

Shizuka is a young, fair skinned and beautiful woman in her early twenties. Her light purple colored hair is kept short on the sides, a long strand hangs from the right side of her fringe down to her chest, and the hair at the back of her head is a bit thicker and reaches down to her shoulder blades. Her lips have been colored light purple, matching her hair color. Her eyes are light blue and she possesses quite an ample bosom.

Her main clothing is a short, sleeveless, dark purple tunic with black edges. The front and back of the tunic are open which shows a hefty amount of her cleavage and fully exposes her back. The tunic is kept together by a red obi belt tied on the front of her waist. Her forearms wear dark brown leather bracers. Her right elbow and shoulder are bare, while her left arm wears a fishnet sleeve and a simple shoulder plate.

Shizuka's legs are almost bare, save for dark purple socks and Japanese style tabi shoes. The most distinguished part of her outfit is the brown headband with a pair of small and curved horns. Between the horns, the middle of her fringe hangs over the headband down to just above her eyebrows. Around her neck is a dark purple choker.

"So, I heard you're the guy that helped Tomoe!" Shizuka smiled and patted Pyro's back.

_"Yes, I did." _Pyro said.

"Are you a robot?" Shizuka asked.

_"No, I'm human." _He said.

"Where did you get the suit?" She ran her fingers around his mask and shoulders.

_"I got it from Mann Co." _Pyro answered her.

"Mann Co? Where's that at and what's the company about?" Shizuka smiled.

_"A company that makes weapons." _Pyro said.

"Can you take off the mask? I want to see your face." Shizuka grinned. Tomoe walked up to her.

"Shizuka, I know Pyro looks very _Alien_ to us, but we mustn't drop hundreds of questions on him." Tomoe said.

_"Speaking of questions, I have my own for you to answer." _Pyro said.

"How about I answer one and you answer mine and we keep going in till we run out." Tomoe said.

"_Fine, I'll go first…where did that frog come from?"_ Pyro asked.

"Well about that…" Tomoe began. Tomoe and Pyro sat on chairs while they exchanged questions. Demoman sat in a chair drunk off of Sake; Shizuka was sitting next to him.

"So, where are you from?" Shizuka smiled. Demoman mumbled and burped loudly.

"I think I'll talk to you when you're sober." Shizuka chuckled and joined Pyro and Tomoe. Leaving Demoman in his drunken stupor…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I know, Pyro may have been sane in this chapter, don't worry; his insanity will grow as the story progresses. The next few chapters will be a little different._

_The chapters will be called **Splits** meaning when the RED Team goes into a town or city, they will split up. Each Split will focus on a Mercenary's adventure, mischief, sex, and problems when they are exploring around the town or city by themselves without the members of the RED Team. This will show what they truly do when they aren't around each other and show information about their past before becoming a Mercenary for Redmond. _

_Some Splits will **intertwine **with other Splits._

The next chapter will be called: **Split: Soldier**


	6. The RED Dog

**Author's Note:**

_I decided not to do the Split just yet; the Splits will be perfect when it gets to the second season because the RED Team will be in a large city, plus doing Episode 3 with the RED Team is complicated because of Echidna. Also, I decided to bring in the 10th class._

_Yes, there are actually 9 classes, and the 10th class doesn't exist in Team Fortress 2. However, there actually is a 10th class, but Valve didn't add it into the game and its **fan made**. The 10th class is a **Guard Dog** armed with guns on its back and he can bring health and ammo to the Mercenaries, the dog can also refill a Sniper's Jarate. _

_The people liked it, but everyone thought the Guard Dog was Overpowered (Can run as fast as the Scout, the guns on his back do the same damage as a Level 1 Sentry, he has a charge attack like the Demoman where he charges you and bites, causing a lot of damage, the only difference is that it has no recharge like the Demoman and can be spammed, and he can pick up and carry med and ammo packs to team mates)_

_I'm going to bring the dog in right now, don't worry, Sniper and Spy will come in later. I'll most likely bring Spy and Sniper in episode 4._

* * *

**Chapter 6: The RED Dog**

The warm tropical wind blew around the beach, the large Japanese boats were parked next to a beach with tropical plants and trees surrounding the beach and a few bamboo houses were scattered around the beach. The sun shined brightly, causing the water to glitter with whiteness and sparkles of radiance.

Pyro, Demoman, Tomoe, and Shizuka were sitting on a wooden table inside a bamboo house and eating ice cream. However, Pyro did not eat his and sat quietly in his seat.

"This is strange…are you sure we reached the right place?" Tomoe asked.

"Of course I'm sure! They have ice cream! It's so sweet!" Shizuka took a bite from her ice cream. She wasn't in her ninja outfit and wore a black bikini with a red flower tucked into her left breast and pictures of yellow flowers were on her bikini.

"Mmmmm! Yum!" Shizuka moaned in satisfaction from the delicious cold treat.

"Aye, I haven't had ice cream for years!" Demoman smiled and ate his ice cream. Tomoe looked at Shizuka.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Tomoe asked her. Shizuka smiled.

"In order to understand the culture of the land." She replied. Tomoe looked down.

"I see, however, I can't afford to lose focus on my mission, I made a vow." Tomoe said. Shizuka crossed her arms and sighed.

"You're acting as serious as the robot over here." She looked at Pyro, then back at Tomoe.

"I KNOW!" An idea came to Shizuka.

"You should try a new outfit too!" She leaned towards Tomoe.

"And, you boys should wear something too!" Shizuka smiled at Demoman and Pyro.

"I haven't been in a swim suit since I was a wee little ankle biter!" Demoman chuckled.

_"No, thanks…"_ Pyro said.

"Come on, robot! I want to see what you look like under your suit, are you a hottie?" Shizuka flirted while she grinned.

_"…" _Pyro grew quiet.

"Shizuka, please leave him alone." Tomoe said. Shizuka sighed.

"Fine, anyway, you can win any battle if you can learn all about your enemy. Everybody in Hinomoto knows that!" Shizuka persuaded Tomoe.

"Well, that much is true." Tomoe agreed.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans! Trust me, _Toe-Moe-Way!" _Shizuka gave Tomoe a thumbs up. Tomoe finished her ice cream and stood up from her seat.

"Alright, let's go." Tomoe said.

"Yay! Boys, we'll be right back. You can go ahead and try on swim suits in the changing room for men." Shizuka smiled and walked away with Tomoe. Demoman looked at Pyro.

"Oi, you alright lad? You've been quiet for hours." Demoman said.

_"Shizuka is beautiful…too bad I'm ugly as sin…"_ Pyro said.

"Don't be like that mate! You'll find a woman!" Demoman tried to cheer him up.

_"Who wants an ugly, burnt, and insane Arsonist for a husband or boyfriend, Eye hole?"_ Pyro questioned.

"I don't know, lad." Demoman said in confusion.

_"I have the past AND appearance to look like the monster in a horror movie."_ Pyro replied.

"Was it true? Did you really kill your own family from the fire?" Demoman asked.

_"Yeah I did, but it was actually a lie to hide my real past. No, I didn't set the house ablaze when a was a kid and no I didn't go to an orphanage. I killed my family when I was a grown man and I burnt down parks, neighborhoods, schools, and started forest fires." _Pyro explained.

Demoman stared at him in disbelief.

_"It was a rush, eye hole…to see the fire engulf everything in its path…to feel its warmth and heat on my body and to smell the smoke…ahhh…it was like a fresh summer breeze to me. You should have seen me back then, I was a handsome Arsonist AND I was the most wanted among the other criminals. However, I met my end of my burning streak when the Cops trapped me in a burning-." _Pyro stopped.

_"I don't want to spoil everything to you just yet." _Pyro chuckled. Demoman recovered.

"Laddie, I always knew you were bat shit crazy." Demoman chuckled.

_"You're not bothered by my insanity and love for fire?"_ Pyro asked confused.

"Lad, we've been through thick and thin for many years in that never ending war! I'm not going to abandon a comrade AND a best friend. Besides, we both are in a new world, it would be best to stick together! " Demoman smiled.

_"Thank you very much buddy."_ Pyro patted him on the back.

_"Ye fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade tournament! I sent to you the details of the competition!"_

A woman's voice boomed across the world like a mega phone.

_"Huh?" _Pyro looked around.

"Look!" Demoman pointed at the sky. Pyro looked up to see a giant crystal clear sphere floating in the sky.

_"Demoman…is it me or do I see a giant transparent sphere hovering in the clouds?"_ Pyro asked him.

"It's there mate, I ain't lyin." Demoman said. All of a sudden, the sphere lost its transparence and it showed two beautiful women fighting each other.

"Will ye look at that? It's like a giant TV!" Demoman chuckled.

_"I'll have to ask Tomoe or Shizuka why there is a giant orb in the sky, but for right now. Let's just wait for them and watch those beautiful women go at it."_ Pyro said.

"I couldn't agree more! Cheers mate!" Demoman clanked his ice cream cup against Pyro's cup.

_"Do you think the rest of the RED Team is in this world? Because I couldn't find Scout, Heavy, Medic, Engineer, or Soldier nowhere during the battle." _Pyro said.

"They have to be, lad, and I know how ya feel." Demoman said.

_"You and the rest of the RED Team are like family to me." _Pyro said.

"Don't get all mushy with me, mate. But, ye are speakin the truth…I miss pot belly and the rest." Demoman said sadly…

The RED Team may not show it, but they actually care about each other. Fighting together in a war for years made them go close to each other like family.

* * *

On a mountain path, a bright red light filled the air and vanished quicker then it began. A dog with black fur, red glowing eyes, silver teeth, and a grey spiked dog collar with a name tag that said_ K-9_. K-9 wore a red shirt and a RED Team arm band was around his right paw. He had a small black metal box strapped to his back.

K-9 was a large and muscular German Sheppard with wolf like ears. His teeth glinted in the sunlight as he looked around. He walked down the path while panting and came across the patch of grass the RED Team once stood on. K-9 sniffed the ground and came across one of Scout's empty soda can; he sniffed it roughly and raised his head up.

He walked up to a piece of paper that fell with him when he arrived and carried it in his mouth. K-9 then took off running towards the only people that he'll love, guard, and protect…the RED Team…

* * *

The RED Team came across a city with large walls bordering it. During their travel through the mountains, Risty and Leina learned more about the Mercenaries and how they were stuck in a never ending war and died a lot, only to re-spawn and get killed again. A vicious cycle that the Mercenaries had to deal with…

"Oh, that's it right!? The Border of the Queen's Domain!" Leina said excitedly.

"Here, park the truck next to the entrance." Risty said to Engineer. Engineer nodded and parked in front of the entrance. People wearing peasant clothes, horses, and carts were next to the entrance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the unidentified machine parking next to them.

Risty, Leina, and the rest of the RED Team stepped out of the truck. A crowd gathered around them and made hushed whispers about the strange men in clothing and the four wheeled machine.

Soldier stepped up.

"Break it up! Nothing to see here!" He yelled, making the crowd disband. Risty looked up at the poles that held up flags.

"Good, the Thunder Cloud General's banner isn't up." Risty said. Engineer looked at Risty.

"Why?" Engineer asked.

"If she was here, she places her banner on that pole." Risty said. Soldier chuckled.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about her, I may have lost to her back at the castle and it was because I was DISTRACTED! If I see her again, I'm going to show her how American men deal with problems!" Soldier grinned. Risty chuckled.

"You'll even fight her if she has an army behind her?" Leina asked.

"Listen girls, I fought an army of robots that had OUR weapons, fought against a giant eye ball that shoots, well…EYEBALLS at us! And, died a lot of times from a point less war! Now, if you think some little girl with thunder powers is going to stop me, you're wrong!" Soldier yelled. Risty smiled.

"Settle down tough guy, but I never saw a man that almost beat Claudette AND wanted to forcefully see Vance and teach him a lesson. If ya wanted to beat him, you'd have to send an army to his castle. But…there were only four of you and you all dealt pretty decent damage to the castle without an army to back you up." Risty said.

"Come to think of it…I don't recall ever meeting tough and powerful men." Risty smiled. The RED Team looked at her confused.

"Wait…what do you mean ya'll never met a powerful man?" Engineer asked.

"I just didn't met any, but I have organized raids with men and seen a few tall and buff men. But, the sad thing is that they are actually weak. Yes, they may be strong, but they couldn't take a hit or even dealt a good hit. I'm not lying boys, I fought against five men who were buffer and taller than me and won." Risty gave the RED Team a smug smile.

The RED Team was shocked.

"Give us one second, ladies." Soldier said and ordered the RED Team to huddle together while Risty talked with Leina.

"Boys, it seems the _don't hit girls_ rule doesn't apply in this world." Soldier whispered.

"I know man! For a spoiled bitch, that Elina can fight!" Scout said angrily.

"Little girls that can be stronger and tougher then me? Oh, this is bad." Heavy said with dismay.

"We really are in a strange world, wait, hold on a minute, fellas." Engineer walked out of the huddle and up to Risty.

"So, are ya'll tellin me that there's only warrior women around?" Engineer asked. Risty looked at him.

"Well, there are some men who are warriors here and there, but the majority is women." Risty explained.

"Much obliged." Engineer rejoined the huddle.

"Bad news boys, ah found out that the majority of warriors is women and there are only a few men. This world is backwards if ya ask me, it's usually the men who fight and take care of the dirty work, not women." Engineer said to his team mates.

Soldier smiled as a thought came to him.

"Do you know what this means, boys!?" Soldier said excitedly.

"Vhat?" Medic asked.

"We must be the image of manhood in this woman world! And, I have an idea." Soldier said.

"I'm planning on making secret rules or the RED Codes that we must follow. We need to have some order in this team." Soldier grinned.

"RED Codes?" Engineer asked.

"Yes, I need all of your help." Soldier said. Risty walked up to Soldier and knocked on his helmet with his fist.

"Knock, knock buddy, we have a problem." Risty said. The RED Team separated and looked at Risty.

"What's the problem?" Soldier asked.

"I found some guards walking around, if they see you, they'll alert Vance and will send an army to kill you." Risty said.

"What about you?" Soldier asked.

"Thanks to you boys, the Thunder Cloud General is focused on getting you, especially when you groped her tough guy." Risty smiled and flicked Soldier's helmet, making it reveal his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you boys later. I hoped I explained everything to you all about this world. I know, I'm leaving right now, but you'll find your way." Risty turned around.

"Wait, why don't you join us?" Soldier asked. Risty looked at him.

"Sorry boys, I only roll with gangs that steal from the rich. Catch ya around tough guy." Risty winked at Soldier and walked away with Leina.

"So, what do we do now? We can't just leave." Scout said.

"We haven't eaten anything, but a small piece of that Sandvich and I'm thirsty. There's a town right in front of our faces and we have the money to get it." Engineer said.

"But, we can't boys!" Soldier said.

"Why not, Yankee?" Engineer glared at Soldier.

"THINK about it, grease monkey! We are in some world where there are magic, medieval things, and the fact that men in this world have women fight FOR them! Think how strong our enemies will be if they got their hands on OUR weapons, it's bad enough that they have magic, but our weapons? Especially Doc's Medi-gun and your machines? It will be the robots all over again…" Soldier said with seriousness in his voice.

"But, we are powerful, ain't no one is gonna beat us!" Engineer said with pride.

"I know, but we cannot let someone steal our secrets." Soldier looked up at the clouds.

"We need to build a secret base…" Soldier announced.

"A secret Base?" Scout asked.

"Yeah, boys, we just assaulted a castle that contained a very important and rich Count. We killed hundreds of his guards and he's most likely going to put a price on our heads and every town or city we go too, we have to fight to the death to escape." Soldier said.

"But, what in tarnation are we gonna do about food and water? And, HYGIENE?" Engineer asked.

Scout raised his left arm and sniffed his arm pit; a disgusted frown appeared over his face and quickly closed his arm.

"Simple, Scout will disguise himself as a Merchant and infiltrate the town. He will then go to a place that sells food and supplies and bring it here." Soldier explained.

"That still didn't answer my question about keeping our beaks clean." Engineer said.

"You're an Engineer, how about you build a Shower and build that base." Soldier frowned.

"The Shower, I can do, but building a base from scratch will be hard to do. I'm an Engineer and even though I solve problems, this one ain't practical rocket boy." Engineer said.

"When are we gonna get girls man? Did you see how hot these babes are?" Scout complained.

"Son, as much as this American man is filled to the brim with testosterone, we cannot pursue women in enemy territory!" Soldier yelled.

"Wait, whose leader of team?" Heavy asked. Everyone grew silent; they all wanted to be the leader of the RED Team and so after the few seconds of silence…it erupted into loud and angry arguing.

"Maggots! I am the leader of the team!" Soldier pointed at his self.

"Hate to burst yer bubble partner, but ah see the insanity in yer eyes all the time. Plus, yer reckless." Engineer said bluntly.

"At least I don't hide behind toys and have them fight for me! You call that being a man, grease monkey!?" Soldier glared at Engineer.

"Yo, I should be leader!" Scout said. Everyone laughed at Scout, even Heavy.

"Yer immature, annoying, and cocky, string bean." Engineer said. Scout frowned.

"How about me?" Medic asked.

"Doc, it seems like you and me make the best ones to be leader." Engineer said. Soldier and Scout were about to speak, but Engineer interrupted them.

"Hold yer horses boys, think about it? Doc and I are by far the most intelligent ones on the team. Now, ah ain't sayin ya'll are stupid and don't know how to run a team." Engineer explained and pointed at Soldier.

"Yankee, you have bravery and toughness, ah'm not gonna lie. But, yer reckless and insane." Engineer stated. He then pointed at Scout.

"Boy, you just need to mature more. Yer still a teenager in yer late teens and yer just goin through a phase in yer adolescent years where ya'll are over confident and think ya can take anything." Engineer explained.

Scout and Soldier shook their heads and continued arguing with Engineer and each other.

"You all are trying my patience!" Medic yelled at them.

"Ve can just VOTE on an idea, that vay there's no leader." Medic said to the arguing Texan, crazy American, and the teenager.

"Ve have to move now, are you all forgetting that ze enemy is right in FRONT of our face?" Medic said angrily. The three men stopped arguing.

"Doc is right, Scout, infiltrate the town and get food and supplies. We need to find a cave." Soldier said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Scout disguised himself as a guard and carried a bag of gold with him towards the town. Medic sighed.

"FINALLY, ve vasted too much time standing here and arguing." Medic said while he wiped his forehead with his hand.

"We'll tell Scout what to get through his ear piece, right now…we need to find a cave or something for us to hide in." Soldier announced. He looked at Engineer.

"I know you're not a construction worker toy maker, but can you at least create an iron sliding door or a hidden trap door?" Soldier asked.

"You get me food in mah belly, and then ah'll get to work, do we have a deal?" He extended his hand towards Soldier.

"Deal." Soldier shook his hand roughly.

"Move em out!" Engineer yelled and ran towards his hidden truck…

* * *

Scout walked through the town, he felt like he went back in time to the Renaissance. There were small booths right next to each other that sold a specific item or food and the roofs of the booths were colorful blankets. He really did feel like he was in the medieval ages…

As he walked, he spotted Leina and Risty near a watermelon booth, Leina beamed with happiness and excitement as she held up a watermelon while talking with Risty. Scout started to remember seeing her sleeping peacefully in her bed…wearing pink panties with a white shirt while making an alluring pose while she slept…

Scout didn't want to admit it and hated it how his team mates tease him about it, but he is the only one on the RED Team that didn't_ get some_ with a female. He couldn't deal with girls because he spent his time fighting and beating his mad dog siblings to the fray when he lived in Boston before joining the RED Team.

Even Heavy got laid, but he's not sure about Pyro because he doesn't know if Pyro is a boy or girl and he can't talk. Scout was the youngest one on the team after all; he's in his late teens while everyone else is full grown men. He was determined to lose his virginity; after all, it was the only thing that was keeping him from being a true man. (That and his annoying _in your face_ attitude)

Scout was about to go speak to them, but he was interrupted by static from his ear piece.

_"City boy, we found a cave! How's the food collecting coming!?"_

He heard Soldier's voice.

"What do you want me to get, metal head?" Scout asked.

_"Buy water, meat, bread, fruit, vegetables, and liquor!"_

Scout frowned, as much fun as it was disguising himself and playing Spy, he didn't like it that much and was starting to get tired of it. Spy should be doing this…not him. He was meant for running and dodging and disliked playing a man that uses dirty tricks and stealth to always win.

However, Scout learned how Spy feels when he does his job. To always rely on stealth to win and to attack directly like a Pyro is pure suicide. Scout also felt joy in his heart; at least he doesn't hide like a coward and surprise attack enemies to win.

Scout spent an hour going to shops to get the required items. He wanted to talk with Leina, but he was hungry and wanted to eat. After he collected the food, he sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Fellas, I'm done collecting the crap." Scout said into his ear piece. He could have sworn he heard barking in his ear piece, followed by the Texan telling it to sit down.

"Yo, what's with the barking? Did you guys find a dog or something?" Scout asked.

_"Son, you may want to get over here. We got ourselves a dog, but it ain't a normal dog."_ Engineer said.

"Where are you at?" Scout asked.

_"I'll give you directions." _Engineer said. Scout followed Engineer's directions and after a few minutes, he arrived at a cave far from the town. Scout walked inside the cave and looked around.

"Yo, where you all at?" Scout asked. A trap door opened in front of Scout, the top of the door was disguised as the same color as the rocks on the cave, to make it blend in.

_"In here."_ Engineer said. Scout nodded and hopped down the hatch as it closed. Scout looked around to see his team inside a cave that looked more like a basement and Engineer's truck was parked next to a wall.

"Hey, how did you get the truck down here?" Scout asked.

"It was hard, son, we had to blow up some parts of the cave to get it down here." Soldier replied. A dog ran up to Scout and started to sniff him.

"Hey, where did you find the dog?" Scout asked. Engineer handed him a letter.

"Read this,  
city boy." He said. Scout took the paper and began reading the letter…

* * *

_Dear RED Team,_

_Oi! Saxton Hale here mates! And, I have quite a gift to give you! I learned that I didn't like odd numbers and thought they were stupid. Come to think of it, I never did like beating up Hippies in odd numbers, it just seemed too…pathetic if ya ask me. So, I took the liberty in adding a 10th class to both teams and I'm sorry, you know you're my boys, but I had to give the BLUs a gift too. That chain hot smoking seductress likes to keep everything in order, ha ha! Anyway, this here is a dog that I found when he was a puppy, poor little fellow was almost dead because of his abusive owner. Luckily, I took the puppy and shoved mah fist down the owner's throat, after all, dogs are man's best friend! I decided to make the 10th class a dog because behind every man, is a loyal dog. I got one myself, but it's a wolf instead of a dog. The dog I gave you is named K-9 and I personally tweaked him a bit, turning him into a cybernetic dog! Half dog! Half machine! Turn the page to see what abilities K-G has._

_Be strong, beat up Hippies, and kill like there's no tomorrow!_

_Sincerely,_

_Saxton Hale_

* * *

Scout looked at K-9. The dog wagged its tail and Scout noticed his eyes were glowing red and he had silver teeth.

"Freakin awesome!" Scout flipped the page to read all the cool abilities he had. Apparently, K-9 has a black metal box on his back that can turn into Level 2 Sentry Turrets, there like twin mini-guns, but it's weaker and the clip size is smaller. K-9 also had a mini-rocket launcher, but its explosion radius was smaller and the puny clip size made it impossible for him to spam it like Soldier does with his rocket launcher.

The box can also transform into a jetpack, but he couldn't use it for flying, it was designed to actually increase his movement speed. K-9 had one more feature to his box, it can transform into an iron claw which can be used to pick up things. K-9's robotic eyes allowed him to see in the dark and detect any allies or enemies.

"Alright men, let's get to work!" Soldier yelled. Engineer hammered away at his Dispensers to upgrade them, Soldier decorated the cave with army and American stuff, Heavy helped Medic with making the food for the team. Scout just sat down against the wall and played fetch with K-9 with his base ball.

"Good boy." Scout smiled as he stroked K-9 on his head. A shadow appeared over his eyes as he tilted his head down.

_"Damn, I want to see Leina again. After I eat, I'm goin back to town to see her. She's pretty, brave, and I just love the innocent girl attitude she has. She comes from a royal family and I'm a wild boy from the city, I'll show that royal fancy girl a good time…" _Scout grinned_…_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I apologize for taking a long time to update, but I'm back. Again, Sniper and Spy will come into the story at episode 3 of the Anime._


End file.
